Trouble at SPD
by SPDSVUGAHeart
Summary: When files go missing, a new enemy comes out. Old monsters come out and SPD must turn to old ranger teams for a helping hand. Please Enjoy!
1. Note Before the Beginning

Hey, this is SPDSVUHeart.

This is my first story. I tried to keep the characters as true to their actual character however I made both Cruger and Sky a bit looser than they were in the show. I really love writing this, and I hope that you love reading it just as much. The pairings will be mainly Syd/Sky and Bridge/Z. At the time that I am writing this I have no idea how this story will end. If you start reading it and you don't like it. I ask kindly that you quit reading. If you see something wrong, please do bring it to my attention, but do not say that I am a jerk or something and say it is this way. Please kindly tell me and I will be more receptive. I might even thank you. I ask you also if you disagree with another person's review please be kind and not write them and tell them nastily. If anyone does receive that about this story please bring it to my attention.


	2. Sky's Secret

Trouble for S.P.D.

Chapter 1: Sky's secret

It was Wednesday and the rangers were off-duty, they were all on call but for the most part had the night to themselves. Everyone was out except Sydney. She knew where everyone was of course, everyone that is except Sky. Z and Bridge were on a date, and her superior rangers (Kat and Doggie) were working, and the omega ranger, wasn't even a ranger really yet. Suddenly her phone rang, and it was her singing agent.

"Hey Syd, This is Tina, I am calling because we are going to start deciding on tracks to do for your CD. For a duet, I was thinking that we should check out a new male singer that performs every Wednesday at that new club for families Hot B's and Cool E's."

"Alright"

About 15 minutes later Sydney and Tina arrived at the club.

"Excuse me"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me if Sky Collins has been on yet?"

"No, he hasn't, but he is on next."

"Thank you"

After a few minutes, the male singer came out. Syd was shocked to see Sky come out, so this is his big secret, about where he came every Wednesday night.

A/N: Please review and be nice this is my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it. I will try to stay as true to the characters as I can, but I took some qualities away and added my own, but for the most part they are the same characters that we love.


	3. Wednesday night

Disclaimer: I did this part in the A/N in the previous chapter. I don't own anyone from my story except Tina and the name of the club and plus a few other things along in the story. I did take some of the character's qualities out and added some of my own, but for the most part they are the same characters. I don't own any of the songs that Sky does.

Chapter 2: Wednesday night

"Alright Syd, this is him"

"Hey folks, For those that are hearing me for the first time. My name is Sky and the first song that I am going to do is from an old group called Lonestar and it is called I'm Already There."

_He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

_And when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the_

_Background, he had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

_A little voice came on the phone and said Daddy when are you_

_Coming home._

_He said the first thing that came to his mind._

_I'm Already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh, I'm Already there_

_She got back on the phone and said "I really miss you darling"_

_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

_Wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you_

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the lights and close your eyes_

_I'm Already There_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beating of your heart_

_I'm moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there 'til the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh, I'm Already There_

_We maybe a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm Already There_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_Oh, I'm Already There_

"Thank you folks, the next song is one of my favorite's because my dad would sing it to me before bed when I was little and when he died it became just one memory of him sung first by Kenny Loggins and the song is called Return to Pooh corner."

_Christopher Robin and I_

_Walked along under branches_

_Lit up by the moon_

_Posing questions to Owl and Eeyore_

_As our days disappear all too soon_

_But I wandered much further today than I should_

_And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood_

_So, help me if you can_

_I've got to get back to the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do_

_Got a honey jar stuck on his nose_

_He came to me asking help and advice, from him_

_No one knows where to go_

_So, I sent him to ask of the owl if he's there_

_How to loosen a jar from a nose of a bear_

_Help me if you can I've got to get back to the House at Pooh Corner_

_By one_

_You'd be surprised there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

_It's hard to explain how a few precious things_

_Seem to follow throughout our lives_

_After all said and done, I was watching my son_

_Sleeping there with my bear by his side_

_So I tucked him in and kissed him_

_As I watched him, I swear that old bear whispered boy_

_Welcome home_

_Believe me if you can, I finally got back to the house at Pooh corner by one_

_What do you know, there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

_Back to the days of Pooh_

" The next song is a song from an Old Broadway Musical called If I can't love her"

_And in my twisted face_

_There's not the slightest trace_

_Of anything that even hints at kindness_

_And from my tortured shape_

_No comfort, no escape_

_I see but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless, as my dream dies_

_As the time flies, loves a lost illusion_

_Helpless, unforgiven, cold and driven_

_To this sad conclusion_

_No beauty could move me_

_No goodness improve me_

_No power on earth,_

_If I can't love her_

_No passion could reach me_

_No lesson could teach me_

_How I could have loved her_

_And make her love me too_

_If I can't love her than who_

_Long ago I should have seen_

_All the things I could have been_

_Careless and unthinking I moved onward_

_No pain could be deeper_

_No life could be cheaper_

_No point anymore if I can't love her_

_No spirit could win me_

_No hope left within me_

_Hope I could have loved her_

_And that she'd set me free_

_But it's not to be_

_If I can't love her_

_Let the world be done with me._

"Thanks folks, tonight I'm only doing these songs because there is a new performer to the scene and she is going to take over, I will be back doing a full show next week, if you enjoyed listening to me my name is Sky Collins, if not then who cares who I am. Goodnight, I would like to welcome to the stage Stacie McGraw."

"Well, Syd, what do you think?"

"Perfect"

"Good. I will ask him now, Do you want to meet him?"

"Not Yet"

Syd went outside and waited for Tina while Tina walked over to Sky to meet him and ask him a question.

"_Excuse me"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_My name is Tina Murphy, I am a talent agent, and I have a singer who is putting together a new album and I would love it if you would agree to do a couple of Duets with her."_

"_I don't know… I guess so"_

"_Great, practice is tomorrow because she works besides singing, and so you will get to meet her, it is around 4:30 p.m."_

"_Sounds great, where?"_

"_About two blocks from SPD Academy called briak studios"_

"_I'll be there"_

Tina walked out where she found Syd waiting.

"_Ok, all set"_

"_Great"_

"_Practice is about 4:30 p.m., however I would like you to come earlier"_

"_That is fine"_

Syd got back to the Academy before the rest of her teammates. She went and got on her more cooler more comfortable pajamas and grabbed a caramel apple, peanuts and her SPD Pink blanket. She then picked out a movie to watch, she picked sort of an old movie to watch, but it was still good called the Princess Bride. After her apple she laid down and fell asleep.

About a half an hour later Z and Bridge came back to the Academy and they both passed the common room, but they saw the movie going and figured Syd was just laying down watching it, so they just went by and went to go to sleep.

About 40 minutes later, Sky also saw the DVD player on, but the movie was over, so he went to turn it off and found Syd asleep on the couch, so he turned off the T.V. set and DVD player, careful not to disturb Syd, picked her up Princess style and carried her in her room.

Z woke though.

"_Sky"_

"_Yeah, go back to sleep Z"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Putting Syd in her bed"_

"_huh?"_

"_She fell asleep on the couch and so I'm bringing her in here."_

"_Okay, I can take her from here"_

"_Thanks Z"_

A/N: Please review and please be kind because this is my first fanfiction.


	4. Thursday and Syd gets sick

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from my story except Tina and the name of the club, and other

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from my story except Tina and the name of the club, and other. I did take some of the character's qualities out and added some of my own, but for the most part they are the same characters.

Chapter 3: Thursday and Syd gets sick

The next morning, Syd awoke to her alarm going off. When she arrived second after the commander. She saw that only the patrol computers were on and since the commander was writing, she knew that the last shift turned the rest off. So she took the liberty of turning them on. While she turned on the computers, she thought about how shocked Sky would be to see her as the artist and what songs they might do. Syd was so busy thinking about the songs that were going to be on it. The album was magical love and every song had to do with love, but when she returned to the command control, ( just a new name for the Command Center) the commander looked up from his work and that Sky was there.

"Cadets Drew and Tate, when Ms. Manx went to the old command center (which was in a different part of the Academy, since it had to be mostly rebuilt) she found some files drawers barren and so I need to record what files are here and which are missing. Ms. Manx and I will be going through the files that are confidential. And when you finish a pile of files, please let us know in a list which was there. Since we have a list that says every file created at this base. Although we deleted the ones that we no longer have."

"Do we know who it is and do we know how they even got in?"

"No, to the first and it was either someone at SPD is working for someone else or they got a badge so they could get in or they just cut the power to the alarm."

Sky and Syd walked to the old command center and began to get to work. They found more files missing then they wanted to find missing and what was worse is that some of Emperor Grumm's monsters were missing, but the weird thing was that they were low on the list except for one, Blank Slate. They were happy for that miracle. About Two hours had passed.

"Commander, could I be excused for maybe half an hour, please."

"Are you feeling okay, Cadet Drew."

"I have a bad headache, so in truth not very, but I think that I can lay down and get some Tylenol in me, I will feel better."

"Alright, your excused"

As Syd started to walk out, she fainted, but luckily into the Arms of Kat. Cruger took her from Kat and began to rush toward the infirmary bed to wheel Syd. Cruger and Sky got her there and waited to hear.

"Well?" Cruger asked as Dr Felix came out.

"She is better, she was dehydrated and probably tired so those two caused her to pass out. She has an IV going for water, and she needs to catch up on water, so someone needs to make sure she drinks and take the sleep medication that I am going to prescribe."

"Alright, Thank you Doctor."

About twenty minutes later Syd woke up.

"What happened"

"You were dehydrated so you fainted, Dr. Felix decided that you could go when the liquid in that IV bag is gone, and it almost is but for the next few days. The Commander, Z and I are going to be on you like vultures to drink water and to take a sleeping pill."

"Okay"

The alarm from the IV monitor started beeping saying that it was done and then Dr. Felix came in and took out her IV.

"Alright, Cadet, you need to check out a wheel chair for at least today and tomorrow, so you do not over work yourself and lose the water we put in. You will need another round of intervenes water, but I will have either the commander or Kat put it in so you can be someplace else instead of here. However, Sky, I want you to take Syd somewhere she will not be able to be on duty until tomorrow"

As they were leaving after getting the wheel chair, they ran into Cruger, who was actually coming to get Sky to let him know he needed to go and check out a disturbance at the place where everything began for them as rangers.

"Commander, Could you wheel her to her room or anywhere a monitor doesn't show if we are morphed, Kat is in the old Command Center and those monitors I know don't work, so guess if she wanted to go there she could."

"Yes, Sky, now go."

"SPD EMERGENY!!"

About half way Anubis heard Syd say,

"Commander…can't…catch…breath!"

"Hang on; I am going take you back."

The Commander rushed Syd back just in time because she started to have a seizure.

"Commander, we need your help."

"Hang on," he turned off Z's button and went to the intercom. "Kat, please come to the infirmary."

"Doggie, I am here, what is Syd doing back?"

"Short story, but you need to stay with her until Sky or/and I return" He then morphed and left.

Dr. Felix soon found that Syd's appendix had burst and he would have to operate. He told Kat who had to sign consent forms.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	5. Sky finds Syd back in the Infirmary

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Ranger SPD characters, I do however own Tina and some of the characters in later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Ranger SPD characters, I do however own Tina and some of the characters in later chapters. I did however take some of the characteristics of the characters and changed them a little, but I tried to remain true to the characters.

Chapter 4: Sky finds Syd back in infirmary and finds out

At the Studio, it was past the time Sydney said that she would be there, so Tina decided to call her. Since Z had accidentally slipped in some type of goo, so the rangers came back, Sky had gone to check on Syd while Z went to the bathroom to take a shower; however when he went to the old command center to say hi, but then Sky saw the Commander.

"Commander, Where is Syd?"

"She is back in the infirmary, I'm afraid"

"What? Why?"

"Syd's appendix burst, If the rest of the team is back, why don't you stay here unless you think that you have more important things to do based on what you found, and if you want to stay here you can stay on call, and take the rest of the day to be here. "

"No, and thank you; Z and Bridge are you there?"

Both came on the same time with "yup"

"Bridge, you study the goo that we found and Z try Piggy and see if he's seen or heard anything"

"Okay"

Sky picked up a book to read while waiting and grabbed several PADDS or Files and something to write their numbers down. Sky tried reading first. When Kat came out later, she found Sky just staring at the book that he brought.

"Is your book interesting, Sky?"

"Actually, I have been on the same page for the past half hour."

"Well, you could go get the commander since he wanted to be notified when she was in recovery"

"Alright, and thanks Kat"

Sky went and got the Commander. When they came back to the infirmary, they found that Syd was awake. She was groggy, but that was to be expected. She was feeling well enough to write, but not enough to talk. While the Commander filled out some forms that relieved her from duty for at least 4 weeks, among other things and giving permission for pain drugs, which normally were against the rules of the academy and you could be expelled if they are not given by the doctor on site. All the while Sky just sat at Syd's bedside watching her. After a little bit Syd had written on the board that Dr. Felix had given her, and when she showed it to Sky it said "Thanks".

"For what, it is my duty as red ranger to look out for my team"

Syd wrote "No, for being my protector and my prince if you want to call it that"

"You're welcome, You know I was supposed to make an album of duets with a singer today"

Syd just wrote "You sing and I was too"

"Yeah, I'm sorry you can't .It would have been great though unlike me who won't get that chance now that I stood both of them up, but I would rather be here, you matter more"

Syd sort of cracked a smile as she wrote "Meet the artist that you were doing the album with. I caught your act last night."

After Syd showed him, he smiled, then Sky's morpher beeped and the blue button was blinking.


	6. Rhynx comes back and the List

Chapter 5: Rhynx comes back and The List

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Ranger SPD characters, I do however own Tina and some of the characters in later chapters. I did however take some of the characteristics of the characters and changed them a little, but I tried to remain true to the characters

Chapter 5: Rhynx comes back and The List

"Go Bridge!"

"The goo we found is like the goo that came from that weapon that rhynx had, and I just talked to Z and she told me that Piggy thinks that he might be back in town"

"Oh Boy"

"That is not the worse of it; we just heard that somehow Old Tech Laboratory was raided"

"Anything taken"

"No, that was the weird thing nothing was taken."

"How about Hymotech Synthetic Plasma?"

"They said that their company doesn't make it anymore since Grumm took it last time."

"Okay, check that the other laboratories might have been raided and if they were what, if anything was taken."

"Ok"

"Keep me informed Bridge"

Sky thought back to when Grumm was building Omni.

"What did he have?"

Syd scribbled some words down and then she wrote everything what Sky had wanted to know: Diamonds

Gold Hymotech Synthetic Plasma

Part of the meteor that Jack blew up

Iridium

Sky told Z and Bridge to check for those things.

A/N: Please review. I would appreciate it!


	7. A Turn towards the worse

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Ranger SPD characters, I do however own Tina and some of the characters in later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Ranger SPD characters, I do however own Tina and some of the characters in later chapters. I did however take some of the characteristics of the characters and changed them a little, but I tried to remain true to the characters

Chapter 6: A Turn towards the worse

About an hour later, Sky saw that Syd had fallen asleep and left the pink ranger under the care of Kat while he went to grab some more pads to look at and called Tina to explain why he and Syd were not there and pick up Peanuts for Syd. Sky then and asked if Z and Bridge if they had gotten any more information about the list of items that Grumm had when he built Omni and then he went back to the infirmary. About an hour and a half later, Kat went into ask something, but found both him and Syd fast asleep. Sky awoke about four hours later to Syd coughing and sounding extremely bad and noticing that she was having hard time breathing. He looked around and did not see anything or anyone that could help. Sky called Kat's lab, but there was no answer and tried Command Central and the Command Center, but still no answer came. Sky looked in Dr. Felix's office but neither Dr. Felix nor Kat could be found. As soon as he came back to where Syd was, he found her extremely worse. Sky thought he should not bother the Commander, but at the moment could not think of anyone better that he actually knew where they were.

"Cruger"

"Commander, this is Sky, I need your help."

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm in the Infirmary"

"I'll be right there"

Cruger got there as fast as he could. When he saw Sky was fine, he wondered why he had called him.

"Sky? What is wrong?"

"Commander, it's Syd. She is not breathing well and she has thrown up twice since I called you plus she is drifting in and out of Consciousness. I called you because I cannot find Dr. Felix or Kat and there was no way that I was calling in the team, since I am not sure how they could help or how Bridge would handle the emotions. "

"You did the right thing Sky"

Cruger called Kat's residence in the new residence wing of the academy. She said that she would be down in a few minutes. She told Anubis in the mean time to setup a new IV bag of fluids since the one that she had done was probably getting low and to get it from the fridge instead of the cabinet and then in the med cabinet get out the anti-nausea/pain meds that could be placed through the IV.

"Commander"

"Yeah Sky?"

"Can you help me roll Syd because she is making the face that she sort of made before she got sick?"

He immediately raced to where Sky was and they rolled Syd ad sure enough Syd threw up again , luckily Kat walked in and saw what just happened. She had Anubis get the IV, while she got the meds. She immediately got the second IV done and injected the meds. When they saw that she was getting better, but only Kat left since she knew she would not be able to sleep there. However both Cruger and Sky stayed.

"Cadet, go sleep next door, I will stay and watch over Syd. I will page you if Syd and I need your help, but you need sleep and that is not a suggestion."

Sky saluted and went next door while the Commander began to enter the numbers off the PADDS that Sky had been working on when Anubis saw Syd stirring.

"Sydney?"

All Syd wrote was breath and can't . Doggie turned on the oxygen tank that Syd had been using, but then he also noticed that Syd had her hand on her chest.

"Does your chest hurt ?"

Syd nodded. Cruger then paged Sky and then told him to run to Kat's new office where she had gone to sleep. Sky wondered what the heck was going on and really didn't want to leave Syd, but he knew that it was probably better because the Commander was needed because even though he was strong , Sky knew that Cruger was stronger and if Syd got sick, Doggie could roll her easier than he could.

"Kat, we need you" Sky yelled when he got to Kat's lab.

Sky told Kat that only the Commander knew what was going on and when they got to the infirmary they saw that Cruger had gotten out an old intubations tray, so they could help her breathe if they had too. Anubis told them that Sydney was having a hard time breathing again, but she was also having chest pain. Kat gave Syd medicine and then gave medicial orders to Sky to sleep or she would have to sedate him because Sky didn't want to go and try to sleep again, so he decided to try and sleep in another infirmary bed. There was no more trouble that night, so everyone could get some sleep. All of them slept in the infirmary except Kat who throughout the night traded two hour shifts of staying up with Anubis.


	8. Syd is released and her visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Ranger SPD characters, I do however own Tina and some of the characters in later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Ranger SPD characters, I do however own Tina and some of the characters in later chapters. I did however take some of the characteristics of the characters and changed them a little, but I tried to remain true to the characters

Chapter 7: Syd released and her visitor

The next morning, Cruger walked into the infirmary, after going to his office to sleep during Kat's shift and before his day started, he saw one of the girls that he thought of as his daughter and the guy that was his son in everything, but blood and looks were holding hands sleeping. Sky had moved to sleep in a chair with his head on Syd's bed, and Syd sleeping in her bed. Cruger knew that Sky would start his shift in a half hour, however today Cruger gave him the day off to catch up on sleep since he knew that even though Sky had tried, he was plagued with worry about Syd, just like he would worry about all the rangers that he led but none more so than Syd. Doggie also gave him the day to help take care of Syd. Anubis saw that Sky had the new alarm watch on, that he had given on to each of his rangers after they defeated Grumm, and set to go off ,so Doggie snuck and turned it off and he told Kat what he had done.

About a week and a half passed since the night in the infirmary and Syd stopped having chest pain among other things. She was released and was allowed to begin light work which did not include light sparring or going and fighting and also training, and the Commander and Sky made sure of that. She had to get used to things before she could do anything like that. Isinia helped recondition Syd and get her used to things again. She started Syd on a physical therapy and help do other things if Z was busy.

While the rangers had some time, Syd got a visitor.

"Syd?"

"yeah…Uncle Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. How is my princess neice?"

" I'm doing much better. My appendix burst, but now things are better"

"That is good; Have you started that album of yours yet?"

"Not yet"

"Well how is rangering going?"

"It's not. I am on a break due to my operation, but I can start light work, but nothing else."

"I guess, How is Grandpa, mom and Dad?"

"They are all fine, The reason for visiting is because my company is having a party and all the family is invited to attend, and you have to bring a date, unless you are under the age of fifteen, or a boyfriend or any guy from here."

"Who are you taking Uncle Ryan?"

"A friend of your mother's"

"When is it"

"They think about a week from today"

"I guess so, I mean I am sure that I can get one of the guys to come."

"Okay, It will be much better than the last one that you came to."

After Syd agreed, Ryan took her out to her favorite place to called Pao Yung Chinese buffet where she got the Sesame Chicken while Ryan got the Hot and Spicy Chicken and they spilt the Egg Drop Soup and the Egg rolls, as well as the Vegetable Lo Mein. After the meal Ryan took Syd back to the Academy where she found the rest of the rangers on patrol. She placed the extra food in her fridge and then laid down on her bed. When Syd was almost asleep Tina called.


	9. A Talk with Tina

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little. I do however own Tina as well as some of the other characters that you don't recognize.

Chapter 8: Talk with Tina

"Sydney, how are you?"

" Fine"

"Good, I am so glad that you are doing better. We need to work on your album, and I have to contact Sky so we can get you guys practicing together."

"Actually Tina, Sky and I already know each other and he just told me to let him know when we can do it."

"Alright, well then we need to decide on the theme as well."

"Nope, got that covered too. I want to do a love songs cd from movies and Broadway, things like that."

"Wow, you just have everything covered don't you."

"Yup, well, I guess maybe but I already know some of the songs that I want to do for that, but I think that maybe we could divide the cd up so it has like Broadway Bound Love Songs. I think that it would be a set worth doing."

"That sounds good, what songs do you want to do?"

"I am sending you a list through e-mail."

Tina pulled open her inbox and there the e-mail was.

From: Sydney Drew

To: Tina Murphy

Subject: Songs for album

Here is the list of songs that I thought of:

The Day I Fall in Love

The Heart won't Lie

For Longer than Forever

Magic of Love Again

L.O.V.E

Love

Storybook Love

You don't own me

So this is Love

Can you feel the Love Tonight?

My heart will go on

Love will find Away

Upendi

Someday my Prince will come

Always There

I want a mom to Last Forever

My mother that is who I need

Kiss the Girl

Beauty and the Beast

A Whole New World

Forget About Love

Love Led Us Here

Out of thin Air

As long as your mine

And I have more, but we can discuss those later. I tried aiming for all ages instead of just young adults and older. Let me know and then I can talk to Sky and then we can set maybe a hit date to think about releasing the albums.

SYD

After Tina read the list over she called Syd back.

"Those songs should be great. I would like to try and get either a meeting or a practice in on Friday"

"Will that even be enough time to get some of the music?"

"I already have some of the music, another singer did a Disney album about four years ago, and so I still have the music."

"Great, I will tell Sky."

"Fine, see you Friday."

"Bye"


	10. Movie Night with Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little. I do however own Tina as well as some of the other characters that you don't recognize. I don't own any of the movies suggested. Hope you enjoy. Review!!

Chapter 9: Movie night with Sky

After Syd talked to Tina, She went and got a glass of Apple Juice and a book she wanted to read. She settled down with her book and her juice and began to read. A few moments later the rest of the rangers came back from patrol. Z and Bridge went to catch a nap, before they went back on duty. Sky had the night off so he stayed in the Common Room.

"Have you drunk the daily water or liquid amount, Syd?"

"No not quite yet, although I am almost there, why?"

"You just got better; I would hate to see you like that again."

"Thanks…I think. Oh, by the way on Friday we are starting to practice the songs for the record after your shift since I am not allowed back on heavy duty yet."

"Okay, when is your appointment to see if you can be cleared fit to return to duty?"

"In about a week for full duty, but Dr. Felix said maybe earlier since I am progressing faster than most, but I got cleared for light duty such as paperwork and surveillance earlier."

"That is wonderful, I want to have a movie night, I even let you pick"

"Ok, there are three that I am willing to watch, but then you can have your choice."

"Ok, what are they?"

"Titanic, Willow, and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"

"Willow"

"Okay"

Syd went and put the movie in while Sky went to get a movie snack.

"What do you want Syd?"

"Pink Lemonade and a soft pretzel with cheese, please"

"Right away"

Sky got Syd her meal and he got a caramel apple and water for himself. As they were watching the movie Z and Bridge woke up and left to go on patrol.

"Hey Bridge"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Sky and Syd will ever be a couple?"

"I hope so"

Bridge then kissed his girlfriend on the head as they left for patrol. Back at the Academy before unpausing the movie, so that they could go to the restroom and so that Sky could get out of his uniform and put on his red t-shirt and navy blue pants on and so Syd could change into her pink SPD shirt and cheer bear pants. While Syd was waiting for Sky since he had a bit longer to walk, Syd thought about her uncle's winter ball or dance. She made up her mind to ask Sky.


	11. Syd talks with Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little. I do however own Tina as well as some of the other characters that you don't recognize. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 10: Syd talks to Sky and yellow and blue's discovery

"Okay, Syd, You can unpause it now"

"In a minute, I have a couple of things to ask you."

"Sounds serious, okay ask away."

"Sky, my uncle is having an office party at his work and his family is supposed to attend, so I need to go, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my date for it."

"I…I…"

"It is fine if you don't want to, I'm sure that you have better things to do than be there with me."

"Wait, Syd, I was just shocked, of course, I would love to."

"Great. Next question."

"Okay and it had better not be what I am wearing."

"It's not. I wanted to ask you why you stayed in the infirmary when I was having problems or when I was sick?"

"I care for you Syd. You're almost now my whole reason for being a ranger, because next to my mother, you are someone that I l-l-love and I would die if it meant that you lived in a hostage situation. I, wanted to be like my dad but now I think I mostly want to make sure that I keep you safe. When you were there I wanted to take care of you because you are supposed to take care of those that you love."

"I feel the same way about you, Sky, now the last question is do you think that I am a capable ranger?"

"Syd, you know the answer to that question. Of Course I do. You are a very capable ranger. I mean you helped take out Grumm, Omni, and Broodwing. You are one of the most capable rangers I know. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know, because I was thinking that if you thought that I was not good enough, I would leave.

"Syd, why would you leave?"

"Some of the Cadets, for a while have been talking about me and some think that I am not worthy to be a ranger, let alone work and train here, and I was thinking that if my teammates felt the same way, then I don't want to be here I would want to go."

"Syd, never doubt yourself again. Cruger asked us to run drill with the cadets tomorrow. I want them to understand that if they ever talk about a superior like that I will personally demote them myself and if they continue, I will personally expel them because I take this seriously, and no one should ever have to feel like this."

"Thanks Sky and before I got sick I had three female cadets ask me that very same question for the past few days also when I was walking the halls these past days."

"I'll take care of it Syd."

Syd knew that Sky would deal with it. Since Syd's blanket was in the wash and Bridge and Z had theirs while patrolling and watching across from the place that piggy said that he thought that he seen Rhynix, so they had to share Sky's blanket since they were both cold. Syd placed her head on Sky's chest, so she would be under the blanket because even though it was certainly tall enough, it really was not big 

enough to fit more than one person. She remained that way until the end of the movie and when it was over Syd had fallen asleep at the last second of the movie, and since Sky near to sleep himself, he just turned off the movie and the TV and DVD player; and then he let himself be lulled to sleep.

Meanwhile out on patrol Bridge and Z were taking shifts sleeping and watching and sure enough, it was almost midnight when they saw something moving across the way. It had been during Z's watch.

"Bridgey?"

"Huh?"

"I believe that piggy was right."

"Guess we better call in Sky."


	12. Dru Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little. I do however own Tina as well as some of the other characters that you don't recognize. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 11: Dru returns

Sky awoke to his alarm button on his morpher going off. Luckily he felt glad that Syd had not stirred and had remained asleep. He carefully lifted her and placed a pillow to replace him.

"Sky, this is Z. We are going to need some assistance at our location. It looks as though Piggy may have been right."

"On my way"

A short while afterward Sky's friend turned monster snuck into the common room and saw the innocent pink ranger laying on the couch. He knew that Sleftina would be pleased now, if only he could find away to keep everyone away. Dru started pulled down Syd's pants and then he pulled on his own and began the process of raping Syd. Before he got too far Boom was coming to bring Sky a report on weapons and new gadgets that had been tested. When the doors opened and Boom witnessed what was going on. Boom moved over to the side.

"Kat, Commander," he talked through his own dead morpher intercom.

"What is it Boom?"

"Please get down to the Ranger's common room door; we have an intruder who is I believe is going to try and rape Syd."

Before he could finish, they along with RIC whipped out of the door, and got there even faster. Cruger knew that Dr.Felix wanted her to take a pill that helped induced sleep which would put her to sleep or he also knew that she could be enduring the movements that Dru was making; either way Cruger was going to put a stop to it. He quickly morphed and went in.

"FREEZE DRU HARRINGTON"

"Why should I, she is worthless to SPD and is not good enough to be Sky's girlfriend"

"Because she is one of my rangers and no one messes with them and she is also worth more than anything in the world"

As he said that Sky returned after leaving Z and Bridge to re-interrogate Rhynx.

"She also is my girlfriend, Dru and your problem is with me, not Syd."

"You're still blue and this pathetic pink ranger is not worth anything and anyway, as the blue ranger, you can't do anything to stop me."

"Oh, well are you ever outdated, SPD EMERGENCY and BATTLIZER MODE."

Quickly Dru got off Syd and began in on Sky. Cruger raced to Syd and found luckily that nothing had happened, but was waking up. She thought that she just had a bad dream, but found out quickly that it was real. Cruger picked her up and carried her to Kat. He then went to help his red ranger arrest or contain his old best friend. When it was over, Sky went and checked on Syd, while the commander took Dru's interrogation.

"Hi Syd"

"Hey Sky, Did you call me your girlfriend a little bit ago?"

"Yeah, you weren't dreaming; I would love to continue to call you that"

"Fine with me, I would love for you to present me like that"

Kat had left to run some tests to make sure that nothing happened and then told Syd to take a few more days before doing anything too stressful because her blood pressure and pulse were high. Afterwards, Sky walk with Syd to the common room and since Rhynx told them other monsters of 

Grumms had been released for exchange of just being sent to prison instead of containment. Afterwards Bridge and Z returned to the same room since Rhynx also gave up that more monsters would be there the next night. Sky and Syd walked to Sky's room and retired there for the rest of the night and slept on the couch together.


	13. Files Gone and Cruger talks to Syd

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD or any of the characters from Lightspeed Rescue. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little. I do however own Tina as well as some of the other characters that you don't recognize. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 12: Files Gone and Cruger talks to Syd

The next morning, Syd and Sky began to finish what they had started with weeks ago. He had the previous files that started at Lightspeed Rescue and went all the way to them. Syd took that pile while Sky checked his parents time as rangers and his aunt's as well. None from Time Force or Wild Access were missing, however some files from Lightspeed rescue were.

"What ones are missing?"

"The worst ones according to my parents and Uncle Ryan"

"Which are?"

"Diabolico, Vipera, Shockatron, the flower guy that they had to destroy by going into space. The ones that almost killed my father, Demonite and the losing memory one"

"Syd, If they are brought back or do anything like that then we won't let it happen, now I am going to go to work out, you can come with and do easy or stay here."

"I'll come down soon; I want to go check my e-mail."

As she logged in she saw a familiar face on her monitor.

"Yes, commander," Syd saluted "Did you need something?"

"No, at ease Syd, actually it is more. Actually it is more of is there anything I can do for you?"

"What do you mean, Commander?"

"Syd, you were attacked, found out that the person who tried to kill your dad, uncle, mom and grandpa's files are missing."

"Commander, nothing could help with finding out something like that. I don't think anything could prepare me for even fighting them. I am just glad that I know that if you and Sky could fight the monsters that most hurt you, than so can I."

"Just remember we are all behind you, no matter what."

"Thanks again, Commander."

"You can now move to a medium training schedule in two days and can start sparring, no fighting."

"Thanks, and Commander, I forgot while Sky was here to have him break my heart tablets, just to help me keep breathing easy and I can't do it because I would have to use a knife to chop it and then take it so I don't choke and break it because my hand could change, that is something Dr. Felix and Kat both warned me of and also in the first five minutes. It could make me really sleepy and with everyone gone, and since that effect happens pretty fast, I will need help getting to a couch or my bed. "

"Alright. Do Sky, Z, and Bridge know about this?" Cruger asked as he broke it.

"Yes and No, Sky, you, Kat and Dr. Felix are the only ones."

Almost as soon as Syd took the medicine, she started to fall, but Cruger caught her. He felt better knowing that it was the medicine that did it and not Syd. Cruger placed Syd on her bed and to allow her to sleep, he closed the curtains that Isinia had put up for her so she could sleep in the day during her recovery. He also placed her morpher next to her and placed a blanket over her and left.


	14. Sky hears the remarks and reports it

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little. I do however own Natalie Colebright, Karen Jacobson, Samson Paris, Ian Paris and the C-squad cadet. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 13: Sky hears the remarks and reports it to Cruger

Meanwhile, Sky was running on a treadmill and he overheard some cadets talking and they were talking about him.

"Can you believe how incredibly smoking hot the B-squad red ranger is?"

"I know what you mean."

"Too bad he is always with that good for nothing pink ranger. I bet she does not do anything other than make sure she does not chip a nail. I think that she is just here for publicity for her singing career and does not even care about SPD."

"I know, she should just leave and leave crime fighting to the rest of us."

The two voices belonged to two female cadets of C-squad who walked into the gym. They giggled when they saw Sky there. Sky got off the treadmill and went to get the names if those two girls.

"Excuse me Cadets or should I say ladies?"

"Yes sir?"

"I have a friend who has seen you and wants to ask you out, would you be so kind as to tell me your names?"

"Well," started the one that had done most of the talk about Syd, "I'm Karen Jacobson and she is Natalie Colebright."

"Thanks; by the way that is not why I wanted your names, in fact expect something from the commander because you may not like a superior, but you never speak about them like the way that you just did the B-squad Pink Ranger."

"But sir, we did not do anything like you are implying."

After Karen had told him that Sky left, he needed to speak to the commander about Natalie and Karen. He had not gotten too far when Sky overheard some male cadets talking to a girl of the same rank. Sky heard them tell her that she would never be a worthy edition to SPD and she should never have come here in the first place because she would never be good enough to become a ranger or be even close. After they said that, the girl ran away from the male cadets.

'Excuse me, Cadet?"

"yes,….Si..r?"

"Don't listen to them. You are a good cadet and can you tell me their names please."

"That one is Samson Paris, and the other, the one that basically stood is his brother Ian Paris."

"Thanks cadet and you are strong and hard-working cadet and the only ones that can judge you are your teachers, the Commander and Supreme Command, and I was very much like you except for our gender, so again don't worry"

"Thank you, sir"

Sky made it to where Cruger was, he ask him if they could speak in private.

"Commander, the night when Dru attacked, before I was called away, Syd asked me if I thought she was capable and if she belonged at SPD. I said of course, and she had also been asked the same question to her by some of the cadets about themselves. But today, it was really brought to my attention not just about Syd, but the others as well. I was doing my daily workout routine in the gym, when two C-squad cadets were bad mouthing Syd. Then as I started to come two E-level cadets doing it to a just newly appointed C-squad member, that was just transferred in and when I saw her walk away from them; I went and asked their names and she was not just crying, she was balling. Commander, this has to stop. Look, I did my share of that to Syd by calling her a princess, but now I feel awful because I 

can see how talented. If someone was saying it to a friend as a joke such how is the sleeping princess, that would be one thing, but this, what I witnessed was quite another; Thanks to Ms. Manx, I can show you and let you listen on the surveillance morpher that she made for us."

Afterwards, Sky played the clip about Syd and what was told to the new C-squad cadet. Cruger was just as angry as Sky was, but the one thing that got Cruger the most ticked off was when one of his team or their superior said that they were good enough to appoint the person, but the cadets still would disrespect them and told them how they felt. Anubis told Sky to feel free to start his own plan of discipline and that it would be supported.


	15. The Ride to the Studio

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 14: The Ride to the Studio

Afterwards Sky went to find Syd to see if she wanted to get dinner after their recording practice since they had said Friday after Sky's shift, but found her curled up on her bed. Sky walked over to the pink ranger and kissed her forehead. Syd's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"What is going on?"

"You were out like a light according to Cruger, and I would have let you keep sleeping; however you told me today after my shift that we had to go to the recording company to get music and songs picked and begin practicing."

"Yeah, is it after your shift?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, let's go"

"Alright"

Since Bridge and Z had the jeep with them, Sky's bike was the next option. Being on the bike with Sky was not the problem. It was being on the bike that worried Syd. Since the last time, she was on a guy's bike; they got into a bad accident.

"Syd, you okay?"

"Yeah, just nerves, I guess"

"Not about the album, because you will do great"

"No, and I know"

"Then what?"

"You'll laugh"

"No, I won't"

"Riding your bike"

"Not scared about riding with me I hope"

"No, it is a bad memory that I have with bikes themselves."

Syd told Sky about the memory of her accident. She told him how she had been hospitalized for about ten days and on crutches for longer.

"Oh Syd"

"I know that you are a careful rider and driver Sky, it is just that every time that you, Jack or Bridge got on those bikes, I was nervous until I saw each of you or you guys showed up at the fight."

"We are going to take my bike to the studio and you can hang on as hard as you want, but also think if something did happen, I could probably put up a force field to protect us and also, remember my blue bike?"

"Yeah"

"I kept it and so Jack took his and I had Kat paint it red with blue highlights and Bridge did the same."

"Great and thanks"

"You're welcome"

Syd felt better with riding the bike with Sky since he was used to riding it and she also knew she could trust Sky to protect her since he already proved that one.


	16. At the Studio, A call from Bridge and Z

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little. I do however own Tina. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! I also don't own any of the songs.

Chapter 15: At the Studio and the call from Bridge and Z

When they saw Tina, they told her about what happened to Syd. They sat down and decided that a couple weeks before the duet cd came out that they would allow radio stations to preview it as well as doing a debut album. Although Sky elected to use his real last name as his stage name instead of being like Syd and using both at the academy and for recording.

"Okay, Sky, we should do your album over the next few weeks"

"Okay"

"While I was thinking the Duet will just be you two and then we should also do a female one, but that is just a thought as well as a complete CD of Syd and then your cd of course Sky."

Sky and Syd both looked at Tina and then at each other and wondered what the heck that had gotten themselves into. It was quiet for a little bit until Syd spoke.

"Why don't we both put out an album and then leave the duets a little bit or the other way around, because it would be a ton of work to do it all at once and that way I will only have to do two instead of three."

"Alright"

" All of the CDs should have a common themes, so Syd maybe it will be okay because they all have a common theme so maybe we could do them all and then divide then"

"Yeah, but what is the theme. I know that you said love Syd, but do we want to change it?"

"We decided on Love and Friendship."

They first started with Sky's alone album. He picked to do the songs Because I love her from The Swan Princess 3, Storybook Love from the Princess Bride, L.O.V.E. from the Parent Trap, Find Yourself from Cars, My Girl from My Girl, You've got a friend in me from Toy Story. Also he picked One Song from Snow white, Kiss the girl from Little Mermaid, She's Everything, God bless the Broken Road, as well as others. Then they picked for Syd's love alone album. Songs included Magic of Love from Swan Princess 2, I will always love you, the greatest man I never knew, when she loved me from Toy Story 2, a dream is a wish your heart makes, and finally Someday my Prince will come as well as some others. Together they lastly did the Duets in which they chose The Day I Fall in Love from Beethoven 2nd, For longer than forever, Out of Thin Air from Aladdin and the king of thieves, Love will find away from Lion King 2, A Whole New World from Aladdin, Can you feel the love tonight from the Lion King, So this is Love from Cinderella, Love Led us here from Muppet Treasure Island, and finally The Heart won't lie.

"Syd, I think that it would be best for you to do a female CD of duets"

"That is fine; did you want me to do the songs for that one too?"

"Yes"

So for the female album of duets, Syd picked out the songs whole Sky and Tina talked over what the contract would entail before sitting down to sign it. The songs that Syd chose the songs to include the themes of heartbreak/break-up, Love/Friendship. She chose For good from Wicked, Does he love you, Tell Him, Because of you, I won't say I'm in love and Stop, in the name of love as well as a couple of others. After figured out the music for their single music and their duet songs and found the Karaoke backgrounds CDs so they could practice. Tina also told them to plan every Friday or Thursday on coming in to work. The plan that would be is that they would get there, then they would break and Sky would go to work on his album while Syd worked with the other female singer for half the time then go work on 

her album while Sky could take a break and then they would work on their duet album. Suddenly Sky and Syd's morpher communication beeped.

"Sky, you and Syd need to go and meet Bridge and Z, they need to be relieved so they can sleep for awhile or until you need them but, Syd remember you are not on full duty until Monday."

"Tina, could I use a mini player?"

"Sure, here is a bag of music stuff to use and keep"

They both said thanks to Tina and took the bags and left. When they got to the location that Bridge and Z were staked out at, they went up the stair to the room where they were in through the back.

"Thank heavens, you guys are here now so we can go back to the academy and maybe we can get more than 3 to 4 hours of uninterrupted sleep."

"What do we have so far since Rhynx?"

"Nothing, zero, zilch, nada, I just hope he didn't lie and is laughing at how stupid we were to believe him."

"After you get some sleep, check with Piggy."


	17. Syd not feeling well and their stakeout

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I also do not own the song featured in this chapter. I hope that you enjoy the story.

Chapter 16: Syd not feeling well and at the place of the stakeout

After Bridge and Z left, Sky wanted to take a shower since he had not taken a long enough one for him, Syd took watch at the window, and there she stayed until Sky came out and took over.

"Syd, you ok?"

"I wish I could say yes, but I can't"

"Are you scared of something or someone?"

"It's a combination of different things I guess, like Demonite and Diabolico being alive since they almost killed my dad and my uncle. Also I guess also with a new Commander coming to look at the base and everyone, I guess that has me worried about making Cruger look bad. Then there is all the singing work that I have to do and I am worried that I might let you and Tina down."

"Look, Syd. One of your worries is also that you are not capable as everyone or even good enough to be a ranger and I know that makes you terrified, but don't worry. You are one of the best there is. You look exhausted, why don't you try to sleep don't worry. I'll keep watch."

"How can I sleep when I'm worried about the files that are missing from the Command Center, and I left the sleeping pills in my room at the Academy, since I didn't think that we would have to come here, since I forgot that I can survey criminals while on medium duty."

"My family used to watch a movie called White Christmas and there is a song in it called Count your blessings and I can sing it for you if you want."

"Maybe, I guess so"

Sky laid down where he could see the street, but could still be comfortable, and then Syd lay down with her ending up on his chest, not that he cared though. They were in the same position as they watched the movie in. Sky began to sing the song to her.

When I'm worried and I can't sleep

I count my blessings instead of sheep

And I fall asleep counting my blessings

When my bankroll is getting small

I think of when I had none at all

And I fall asleep counting my blessings

I think about a nursery and I picture curly hair

And one by one I count them as they slumber in their beds

So, if you're worried and you can't sleep

Just count your blessings instead of sheep

And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings

"Sky?"

"Hum, Syd?"

"Can you help me?"

"With what"

"Count them"

"Sure"

"Well, There's you, Bridgey, Z, The Commander, Kat, Jack, Boom, Isinia, Uncle Ryan, Mom, Dad, Grandfather, that's " said a yawning Syd.

"12"

"Yeah, there's (yawn) my sort of out of relation family which is Uncle Joel and Aunt Angela, Uncle Chad and (yawns again) Aunt Kelsey. Then there is Ric and Shepard and Shadow"

And within a few seconds, Sky guessed that she fell asleep and when he looked down, he saw that Syd had her eyes shut. Syd woke up about 2 hours later and turned her head to look at Sky who was listening to his music CD that he was doing. He gave her a kiss on the head as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Sky"

"Hmm?"

"Are you cold?"

"No, actually I am hot, why are you cold?"

"Yeah, a bit"

Sky noticed her shivering. He felt Syd's forehead out of gut reaction.

"Syd, I think that actually you maybe running a favor"

"Lovely"

"Come with me, and I am so sorry"

"Why?"

"This"

As he said it, he poured cold water on Syd, just like he had done while they were guarding a bunch of diamonds with Syd.

"Thanks actually Sky; that felt great"

After she said that he did it again. Then they went back to where they were. After a little bit Sky felt Syd's forehead again, and it felt much cooler.

"Sky, did you use up all your water in your bottle"

"No, why?"

"Cause I sort of want some to drink"

"Here"

"Thanks"

After taking a drink, she gave it back to Sky and he placed it back in the mini cooler he had. She had to get some more sleep and she was just about there when Sky's Cell phone rang, since he had gotten one from his mother and uncle.


	18. A call from the past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little. I do however own Melanie. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 17:A call from the past

"Hello?"

"Sky, Hi baby"

"Who's this?"

"Melanie, your girlfriend and I guess now if you want your fiancée"

Syd was looking at a magazine to help her try to get back to sleep, so Sky got up so Syd didn't have to listen to any of what was going on or what was going to be said. Sky thought about it and it took his heart no time to answer for him.

"No, the day that you left was the third hardest day to this point in my life. I could never be a couple with you again, it was too hard the first time and I can't go through it again. Besides I would like to follow my heart this time, and it is being held by another and I hold hers. Don't get me wrong, I still love you, but not in the way that I once did."

"Sky?"

"Yeah"

"You are a complete idiot, but if you change your mind, I will be in New Tech City for a while longer."

"Goodbye Melanie"

"Bye Sky"

Sky went in to find Syd wrapped up in his old SPD Blue Blanket. Seeing her made every ounce of the part of the brain that thought that maybe he wanted Melanie to love vanished and he hoped that he would never have to see Melanie again. Unfortunately Sky didn't know how wrong he was.

"Sky, who was that if you don't mind telling me"

"Melanie, my ex-girlfriend, claiming that she wants to marry me"

"Oh" sounding totally down

"Don't worry, you aren't going to lose your boyfriend to her. Only people that hold my heart is my family, our ranger family and support group, and of course you Syd. You are the person I know that I can share my hopes and dreams to; and if I had to chose whether to give my life to and I had to pick either you or Melanie. I would not even need to second guess myself. It would be you"

"I love you, Sky"

"What?"

"I said I love you, I have since you and Jack got sucked into the computer by General Tomars. I was so glad to have you back, because you mean the world to me, but I never acted on those feelings because I thought that you were in love with Z, and of course there was the thought that you still loved Melanie."

"You don't need to worry about that anymore because I love you too."


	19. Cruger, We have A Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD or Lightspeed Rescue. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little to make this my story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 18: Cruger, We have a problem

Sky bent down to kiss Syd, but then Syd did something to make her look like she really did not love him as she had said.

"Syd, Are you angry with me?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I wanted to kiss you, but then you walked away"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that is why I did. Look!"

Sky looked at what Syd was pointing at only to find a bunch of Krybots and something only Syd recognized as batlings from her families time as rangers. Sky radioed into the Academy.

"Kat, you need to send Z and Bridge and the Commander. We have a little bit more than a problem"

"Kat," Syd began "Please is there any way that I can fight, I really need to."

"Syd my decision stands on the day and if you did you would be fighting against medical advice."

"I'll send them Sky"

"Thanks"

"Sky, I know more about batlings and Vypra than anyone, I want and need to fight."

"Syd, you heard…"

Cutting Sky off Syd said "Sky, you need me and besides I have something that no one else has."

"What?"

"Knowledge from my Uncle who served Diabolico because he didn't remember the truth; plus I have access to my dad's morpher, since he didn't believe that there was any power left. I also have things from my parents so that I didn't have to drive every weekend, so whenever I need power to goon or wanted to see them, my uncle allowed me to keep my dad's old morpher and my mom's jacket that he got from your mom. That was so I didn't have to drive to Mariner Bay every time I wanted to feel like they were near, since my mom and dad and I had to be separated in order for me to be safe. Sky, you wanted to put back mirloc after he got out, please allow me to help with some of the ones that hurt my parents."

"Okay, I will let you fight, under the condition that you promise me that if you get too tired you will tell me so that I can get you out of there."

"Alright, I promise"

"Alright, I guess we'll have 2 red rangers out there and here"

"My dad's jacket, Thanks Sky"

"Looks better on you than me"

"Remind me to give you something when we get back."

First Syd morphed.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE"

After Syd came with a new beautiful red lightspeed ranger outfit, and then all of a sudden turned to dark pink, even though she had the red morpher. Then Sky morphed.

"SPD EMERGENCY"

Then they went downstairs and found that Anubis, Z, and Bridge were not there yet. Sky knew that he should keep on Vypra so Syd could focus on the batlings and the krybots; however that would be 

impossible because even though that was the plan that they had wanted to happen, however that plan was changed when Sky saw that General Tomars and another monster that Syd knew as Shockatron.

"Not that pesky pink lightspeed ranger"

"No, Vypra, I'm her daughter"

Suddenly another Lightspeed monster showed, but this one made Syd worry completely because standing right in front of her was Diabolico."

"Tell your traitorous uncle hello for me and here is a gift for you"

Something struck Syd and made her scream, demorph, and then collapse."

"Your uncle delt with the same gift"

Right after Diabolico left as well as everyone else, The Commander, Bridge, and Z showed up. Bridge was the first one to talk.

"What was…? Who in buttered toast was that?"

"That Bridge was a monster known as Diabolico"

"How did you know that was him Syd?"

"My parents fought him"

"Your mom is a teacher and doctor, and your dad is a firefighter, they are certainly no ranger"

"Yeah, they are and they were"

"I'll explain in a little bit"

"Syd, what did Diabolico mean the same gift as your uncle"

"Oh, god, I forgot that, I guess it is time to call Uncle Ryan to find out how he got rid of it"

Sky immediately asked the question that all the rest wanted to know too.

"Rid of what Syd?"

"Let's go upstairs, that way keep watch while I can tell you."

They all walked up the stairs to the loft where they had been just moments before. And when they were all upstairs, the five of them sat down.

"Commander, I need to take my SPD morpher away from me and Sky, I need you to take my dad's"

Anubis took her pink morpher and Sky took Carter's old morpher. Although Syd kept her mom's and dad's jackets for her since they would have nothing to do with the so called gift that Diabolico gave her.

"Why did you hand the morphers over to me and Cadet Tate, cadet?"

"Syd, I heard what was going on with the other cadets, but don't you dare leave"

"I'm not leavingZ, I did because I don't want to be tempted to morph, because I think Diabolico brought back something that almost killed my uncle. It is called the Cobra Curse. Basically it is a tattoo of a cobra that is alive and every time that I morph from now on , it would go up my back until it gets to my neck and destroys me, at least that is the only gift that I can think of that Diabolico ever gave my uncle."

"Oh, my god, Syd"

"I will be fine as long as I do not morph"


	20. Calling Uncle Ryan and talking to Cruger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD or Lightspeed Rescue. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little to make this my story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! This chapter will happen in two parts.

Chapter 19a: Calling Ryan and a talk to Cruger Part 1

After Syd told them about the Curse, she and Doggie went back to the Academy and had the Cobra checked. The Cobra puzzled both Kat and Doggie granted they had both heard about this from the ranger history books. When they were done, Syd was able to get in touch with Ryan.

"Hello, Kelsey speaking."

"Hey, Aunt Kelsey, this is Syd, what are you doing at my uncle's apartment."

"I was helping your uncle fill out some paperwork that I need him to do."

"Could you get him, please? I have a status DiaCob911-411 on my hands; he will know what that means."

"Sure, hun, hang on."

Kelsey carried the phone to where Ryan was looking something up in his office.

"Ryan, it is Syd. She told me to tell you that she had a DiaCob911-411 on her hands. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me what that means?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because this is between me and my niece and because you will tell Carter and Dana."

"I am her aunt"

"No, and actually she does know that only she and I are related, but she still calls you that and I will never tell you what it means because if she would have called her parents if she had wanted them to know or anyone else for that matter, but no she called me, and if she only wants me to talk to than that is the way it shall be"

Kelsey gave Ryan the phone and told him to call her later to finish.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hi"

"First of All, Diabolico is dead. What happened is the question that I should ask correction going to ask."

"Could you just come to the Academy?"

"Sure"

When Ryan got to the Academy, since he forgot how to get to the Common Room he asked the first person that he saw instead of having his niece paged. He saw a young man in red talking to another cadet and so when the cadet was done he decided to just ask him.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know a Sydney Drew or Grayson?"

"Yes, sir, I should hope so, she is my girlfriend and my teammate"

"Oh well then, I am her uncle Ryan, she is expecting me, could you tell me or possibly show me how to get to your common room"

"I sure can, I am Sky, by the way"

When Sky and Ryan got to the Common Room, they saw Z reading a book, while they saw Syd curled up on the couch.

"Hey Z"

Z put a finger to her lips and acknowledged Sky and Ryan and then pointed first to the floor and then to the couch.

"She sat down and was out like a light"

Both Ryan and Sky knew what might be going on, but Sky was the first to say anything.

"I bet she did, she hasn't slept real well for the past few nights, she can't really sleep unless she knows where one of us is or Cruger is around and can easily be called. I think it has gotten worse because I think that knowing that some of the more close to home monsters are back is draining some energy that she has so very little of"

"Poor Syd, Oh, and Sky, I think that also knowing the monster that took you and Jack from us is hurting our pink princess as well."

Sky's temper bubbled because of what Z had called Syd, but then it went down again knowing that it wasn't meant in the princess kind of way because that was another kick name that only Z really used. Ryan knew that he would have to wake her so he could talk to her.

"Syddie, Uncle Ryan is here. Wake up Sleeping Beauty"

ALL B-SQUAD REPORT TO COMMAND CENTRAL

"Okay, now that Syd is up all we need is Bridge and so everyone plug your ears"

Z looked at Sky like he was nuts and asked "Why Sky?"

"Just do it Z, you'll be thankful when I do this"

"Do what?"

"BRIDGE!!"

Sky waved to Syd, Ryan and Z after he did.

"Sky, why did you scream at bridge?"

"Bridge wears earplugs to sleep; he started in D-squad. We had some talkers, he now carries them in his morpher, and puts them in, but lately he can sleep through almost anything."

Everyone went to Command Central afterwards.

"Rangers, we have determined that we need to update morphers and weapons. Plus, now according to high command we need to have speakers for health reasons and who will know almost everything there is to know about you, and your whereabouts, as well as now as your most common sparring partner and patrol partner and shift partner. According to High Command, the speakers will also know if you are in serious trouble medical trouble what are your wishes and if you want to be taken off life support, as well as blood type. Your speaker/partners are as follows:

Sky and Syd

Bridge and Z

Thank you rangers that is all. You will have to speak with your families on what they wish as well as what you want."

After Cruger had dismissed them, Sky left to go to his rook and rest while Z and Bridge went to get something to eat. Ryan and Syd went with Anubis to talk about Syd's situation in private. Once they were in Anubis's office, Ryan asked the question that he was most wondering about.

"First how is Diabolico back?"

"We think it happened the same way as he came back the last time. However his containment file was missing and I think that it may have something to do with that."

"Okay, well first thing I think I need to see the tattoo to know how fast we need to figure that out."

When Ryan saw it, he gasped. It was much bigger than his had been and much further up.

"Syd, have you morphed since getting it?"

"No…, I got it while I was morphed"

"Anubis, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Sydney could you go outside for a moment."

"Yes, Sir"

Sydney left feeling more scared than when she had gone into the office.

"Anubis, mine was not that big, and not that far up. It is the same cobra though. We need to teach her better hand to hand combat then she knows now. I had a hard time and I think that Syd will have a worse time. I know she can handle it, but I don't know how long we have, since it might be a different curse than mine, I sure hope not. I didn't want Sydney to know that I am afraid for her, however she is my little princess and I will protect or teach her to protect herself with everything I know how to."

"She is a magnificent ranger and I have no doubt that this will make her stronger. I will help you train her."

They brought Syd back in and began to tell her how it may be different but they thought that they knew how to get rid of it.


	21. Calling Uncle Ryan part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD or Lightspeed Rescue. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little to make this my story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! This chapter will happen in two parts.

Chapter 19b: Calling Ryan and a talk to Cruger Part 2

"Okay, Syd, we need to get to the Cobra Monster, because that is the only way to defeat it that I know of."

"Ryan, do you have any idea of where this Cobra Monster or whatever it maybe might be living or maybe hiding"

"Well, I can't be sure, but other than the shuttle bay and the megazord storage areas, is there any place under or below the ground?"

"Yeah, we do why?"

"That is where he will be."

"Sydney, we can go with you, but only as far as the door to enter, the rest I'm afraid you'll have to endure yourself."

"I understand."

After wards Ryan, Cruger as well as Sky began training Syd in every way that they knew of, and it would have to continue until the day that she would have to face the cobra. That day came faster than they wanted because one day she noticed while she was taking a shower that the cobra moved up quite far. She screamed. Syd ran out of the bathroom and pulled on her SPD t-shirt and training pants and ran until she ran into somebody. Luckily that person was Sky.

"Where is the fire, Syd?"

"Sky, it...it...moved up"

"Hold on, did the cobra move up?"

Syd nodded very fast to her boyfriend.

"Come on Syd, let's go to the commander."

Sky pressed a button that called to Anubis's morpher which he normally wore now that he was down a ranger.

"Commander, where are you?"

"Command central, why?"

"I and Syd have something to discuss with you."

Sky and Syd rushed to command central, where they found Anubis sitting at the command desk.

"Commander, could we see you in private"

"Sure"

"Commander, Syd came running out of her room and she and I sort of collided and she told me"

"Commander, it…it… it… moved"

"Yeah, that"

"Oh my, Syd let me see. Sky please run and get Ryan"

"I will be right back"

"Sydney, could I see?"

"Yeah"

"Oh boy, you can't even morph, I wondered what was the trigger, but now is not the time for that. You need to get rid of that thing and fast."

"Syd, I just heard, how far up is it?"

"Pretty far"

Sky wrapped his arms around her.

"She has to get rid of that thing."

"Okay, it has to happen today whether we like it or not"

ALL RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRAL. THERE IS A DISTURBANCE DOWNTOWN.

"Sky, go"

And Sky left. Ryan left to see if he could not get his morpher recharged by Kat. While he was gone, Anubis took a few minutes to talk with his pink ranger and by then she was still in a little bit of an emotional swing, but regained some of the strength that she thought that she lost by being afraid.

"Commander, Is it okay to be frightened?"

"Of course it is. I and your uncle not to mention the rest of your team would be worried if you weren't. Just remember we will all be with you in spirit as well as in your heart."

"Thank you, sir"  
"Your welcome Syd, and by the way you are just as worthy, if not more so to be here. Sky told me what was going on and you are a great ranger and don't listen to or let anyone tell you different."

"Thanks again, sir and now I feel better"

No sooner had Syd said that then Ryan came back. Cruger then took them both to the megazord bay and to the climbing hatch which led them to a door and Cruger knew that he would have to tell Syd and Ryan that this was it.


	22. The Battle with the Cobra Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD or Lightspeed Rescue. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little to make this my story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! I do own PIC 2.3 and the new gear. I also own my version of the new ranger suit for Syd. I don't own the five or the suit design from Lightspeed rescue.

Chapter 20: The Battle with the Cobra monster

After Cruger told Ryan and Syd that this was the door to the area were the Cobra Monster was. Syd hugged Ryan and Cruger, took a deep breath and went in. The room seemed to have an eerie feel, even though she had been down to this room before with Kat and Sky, but this time was different. She shouted out what her uncle told her to say when he had this awful thing. Suddenly, once a statue turned into the monster in which Ryan had described. The cobra monster hit first and struck Sydney down hard. While on the ground, Syd wished that Sky, Ryan and Cruger and the rest of the rangers were there, but quickly she remembered what Anubis said only minutes ago, about them all being with her in her heart. Immediately she rose to her feet and used her new found strength and courage to take out the Cobra Monster. Just as suddenly as it became the room that she was in, it turned back into a storage area. When it was totally back to normal, she picked up her dad's jacket and went back the way that Cruger had brought them down. She did not see Cruger or Ryan anywhere, and realized that they had been probably called to battle. When she reached base floor, she went to Command Control to find Kat waiting and holding out her morpher. Kat checked her back and saw it was clear and told her to go. She immediately morphed and went to the rangers and saw why Cruger and her uncle were not at base. She saw that her uncle was battling Vypra and trying Diabolico and Cruger and Sky were working also on Diabolico as well as General Tomars. Bridge and Z had the batlilngs and krybots as well as Mora. Suddenly krybots and batlings had surrounded Syd.

"Syd"

"Yeah, Kat""

"I took the liberty of giving you a present. Say Lightspeed Emergency and I gave you a new gear"

"Okay, LIGHTSPEED EMERGENCY"

The next time she saw herself, she had her dad's and mom's ranger suit design, but in the middle was her number five. Syd quickly got rid of the krybots and then the batlings.

"Okay, syd, now call on a new pet for you guys and a new weapons system for you called PIC 2.3. As well as call on the new utility belt and it will provide something that you can add to your delta max striker/ patrol baton and that gives you another gift of new weapons."

"Geez, thanks Kat"

What the new pet gave her was a new sword, very much like Sky's with RIC, but it became a sword that had a laser. What the Kat gave her in the new weapons was wonderful, and it gave her more fire power as well as another laser, and if she presses another button on the sword from PIC 2.3 she was able to get a containment mode. When Vypra saw that her army was fading and the Krybots and the batlings were getting low, she told them that Montra would soon get what was his. All the rangers saw the new ranger that was standing near them. They wanted to this new ranger was that had given them so much help.


	23. Syd's new outfit and Sky's EX

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD or Lightspeed Rescue. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little to make this my story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! I do own Tina and Melanie.

Chapter 21: Syd's new outfit and Sky's ex

"Power down"

Standing before them, who had been in the other ranger outfit, was Syd.

"Wait, before you get all mad that I morphed. The tattoo and the curse are purged."

"Alright, then welcome back Cadet Drew. Cadet Drew and Cadet Tate, you are on Patrol. Cadets Carson and Delgado, you are both ordered back to the academy to get rest."

Before Bridge, Z, Ryan and Cruger went back to the Academy, Syd said goodbye and thanks to her uncle. Then they left for the Academy and Syd and Sky went to go on patrol. While they were on patrol they stopped to get something to eat. Tina saw Syd and talked to her, while Sky was stand in line. Suddenly, a female walked up to him and kissed him. When she released him, he saw Melanie staring at him, and Syd looking both sad and very angry at the sad time.

"Melanie?"

"What can't I kiss you hello anymore?"

Before Sky could say anything Syd stepped in between Sky and Melanie, and answered for him.

"No, you can't, and I will make sure that doesn't happen."

"Wow, you are quite the little firecracker and quite the possessive little thing"

"No, I just don't like other women kissing my boyfriend except for his family"

"Sydney," Tina interrupted "I would like you to meet the other artist you will be doing the female duet album with, and I would like to start the practice for that two Fridays from this one."

"As in two Fridays from the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Can't"

"Sure you can"

"Both Sky and I already have a commitment"

Sky looked at Syd puzzled and then remembers what was going on that Friday, but then Tina asked, "Like what?"

"A dance at my uncle's work, that is important to my uncle and family that I attend."

"Monday, Then"

When Sky had gotten the food that he had ordered for himself and Syd, he went back to where Syd and Tina were and heard Monday, but knew that they couldn't do it Monday because of filling in for a while on patrol for Z and Bridge along with the training that they had to do.

"Can't, Patrol"

"Well, Syd could come…"

Syd interrupted with, "No, we are always normally together now and we are now under a new system in which we are paired together and so therefore we have the same patrol, and as for the female duets, if Melanie remains, I won't do it, and since I am so far your top selling artist, not only for your business and company, but I'm also your most money making client, I would hate to see the money that this could make get lost. But keep Melanie and continue to want me to try and record with her that is what is going to happen."

Sky knew that Syd was angry at Melanie for A) kissing him and B) for breaking his heart and watching him put a lot of walls up to being in a relationship and burying himself in his training and work even when they had time to relax, so he knew that Syd didn't want to do the album with her for those reasons.

"Syd…Sky, please talk some sense into her."

"Sorry, Tina, but that would be like asking me to sign four death warrants, no offense Syd"

"None taken"

Knowing that if he would ask her to do anything that she didn't want to do most likely would put an end to their relationship and then it would divide the team Bridge with him and Z with Syd and then trying to work together would not happen, because everyone fights, you don't win.

"Tina, you heard her and without Syd, you lose me too!"

"Both of you have contracts"

"Well, no actually I don't, I never signed mine and…"

"Well, maybe Sky you don't, but Syd you do"

"Actually, as of today, no, I don't. My contract is up, and now I'm not sure if I will sign again with you, but you know the way to get me to sign again; give me a call to discuss my contract, that is if you do as I ask."

"Alright, I will decide what I want to do"

"Sky, honey," started Melanie "Could we talk about us?"

Sky just stared at her like she grew an extra head while Syd rolled her eyes.

"No way"

"Why?'

Before Sky could respond, Syd spoke to him.

"Sweetie, I am going out to go out to the jeep."

"Alright, princess"

Before Syd left Sky kissed her on the top of her head. After Syd left, and then seeing Jack and Ally's truck pull in to the parking lot, he turned back to Melanie.

"Melanie, I told you when you called me that now I am with Syd and unlike you, when we were together, she doesn't barely talk, let alone flirt with another guy"

"Well, then better look and see what your girlfriend is doing"

"Melanie, she knows him, that is Jack, a former team member that left, and see there is his fiancée Ally"

"Whatever"

"No, I did love you once, but you left and that hurt me. She has always been there. I love her; I just want you to leave us alone, because you mean absolutely nothing to me anymore"

With that Sky walked out and left Tina pondering her choice and Melanie more upset.

A/N: You know what you need to do now! That's right! Review! I didn't mean to make Syd sound like a diva; she was supposed to just be angry at both Melanie and Tina. If that is what you even thought she sounded like. I would also like to apologize for the long wait; I am going through some difficult times.


	24. Tina makes her choice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers SPD or Lightspeed Rescue. I tried to stay true to their characters but tweaked them a little to make this my story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! I do own Tina and Melanie.

Chapter 22: Tina makes her choice

When Sky went out to see Jack and get away from Melanie, Tina had begun to ponder what she was going to do.

"Well, Tina at least you still have me"

"Maybe"

Tina knew that Melanie was a great singer, but was she really worth losing two great singers over.

"What?"

"I just said maybe"

"Well, don't worry about them. I will always be with you, because unlike those good for nothings I won't leave you after I agree to do something."

"You may want to"

After Tina talked she went silent again while Melanie saw her soon- to –be –again boyfriend drive away with another. Meanwhile, on the other part of the restaurant, Jack and Ally were talking.

"Honey, what do you want?"

"Shake, fries and a hamburger"

"Okay"

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think that they will ever get together?"

"Who?"

"Sky and Syd, they looked like they were together"

"Oh, I thought that they would get together if he and Melanie didn't work out. I think that Sky and Z would have been happy too, but I think he realized that he loved our princess more."

"Sky and Z, really?"

"Yeah, she really liked him before we defeated Grumm, then she began to look at Bridge more. Who knows maybe it was the color blue that she was attracted too."

"Wow"

"Yeah, Come on I got the food let's go"

Back where Melanie was sitting with Tina.

"Melanie?"

"Yes?"

"I am worried about my shareholders among my boss and what I can just imagine him saying if he hears that I lost out biggest moneymaking singer, but I also know that you are a great singer, so I say with a heavy heart you're…"

A/N: I know what you are probably screaming at your computers. You are probably like "Come on", but don't worry, the decision will come next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Review, please.


	25. The Call

Disclaimer: I own the two doctors that help Sky and Syd, as well as the woman and child. I own the crowd and Tina and Melanie. Everything else, I do not own. I hope that you like the story. I would like to thank all the readers so far. I hope that you enjoy! Please if you need clarification, private message me, or when you review ask. I tried to stay as close to the characters as I could and have them stay the way they are, but tweaked them.

Chapter 23: The Call

_**Ring, Ring**_

"Hello, Delgado"

"Hello, this is Tina, is Syd around?"

"No, she is still on patrol; you can reach her on her cell"

"Thanks"

Z wondered what was going on, but did not care enough, so she just went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Syd was checking on her dress for the party, when she felt her pocket buzzing.

"Hello, Drew"

"Hello, Syd"

"Hello, Tina"

"Z told me where I could reach you. I hope that was okay"

"Uh huh"

"Well, could you come and sign your contract please?"

"Maybe, where and what did you do with Melanie?"

"I told her that she was fired and now you are not doing a female duet album"

"Thanks, but yeah I could still do it"

"How"

"Well, do you remember the female singer that was after Sky the night that we saw him?"

"Yeah, I remember, but I don't know Syd"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, she might already have a label, and they might not agree to it plus I don't know if she even performs there anymore."

"She does, Sky knows her and she needs a label and I know she needs the money that we could bring in."

"Okay, done."

"Alright, as soon as you sign her, I will resign my contract."

"Alright"

When Syd left, she saw a magazine, that the headline said, "Singer dates Ranger: Sydney Drew is in love". She bought the magazine and it had pictures of them together in the park a while ago before they caught Mirloc and a picture of them on patrol together. She then saw her boyfriend talking to a woman that had a similar profile as Melanie and Syd thought not again. However, Syd was relieved when she saw that she had a little kid with her. No sooner had she reached the top of the stairs going down, when someone came up behind her and pushed her. Sky heard something and a scream that sounded familiar and then saw a bunch of people surrounding the person. He said Thanks and told her duty calls and Sky took off toward the throng of people.

"SPD, Can everyone back up?"

Sky had the guards push people back except a doctor and an intern who said they would help in any way that they possibly could. As the people were moved back and he saw that it was his girlfriend who was lying there. So overcome, Sky knew that he had to call Doggie and the base. Doggie told him that he would be there in a few minutes. Afterwards, Sky went down for the count. A few moments later Sky awoke to find the face of the intern looking down at him.

"Hey, you're back"

"What happened?"

"You just fainted"

"Why?"

"Probably shock or something like that"

"Can I get up?"

"Sure, if you can"

Sky sat up and saw the doctor checking Syd's pulse.

"How is she doing?"

"She probably has at least a broken bone, other than that she is doing much better. She passed out but that most likely was from the pain and the shock. Don't worry there is no neck injury or back injury. She very tender to the touch on her back and chest, but more than likely it is probably badly bruised"

"Thanks, for looking after her"

"Just doing my job"

Sky got up and saw that Syd was lying on her back with a jacket under her head. After Sky had checked on more on Syd and got few more details, he began asking if anyone had seen anything and quite a few had said that they had, with the amount that say that they had, with the amount that said that they had, Sky thought that it would take at least an hour to an hour and a half. Luckily for him, Sky saw Cruger walk in with a med team. He walked up to the doctor and the intern and thanked the gentleman for all their help. Then, Cruger broke up the crowd that said that they had seen something in half, so it would be easier to take statements. Only after Syd was taken care of and sent back to the base. The doctor volunteer to go to the base to make sure nothing happened along the way that the med team could not handle because they were still very much still rookies at the caring for patients or injured cadets and could not handle things the way that the more experienced med team could. After all the interviews were done Sky rode back to the base with Anubis, since the med team took his bike back with them, in the jeep.

"Sir"

'Yes, Sky"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"One of the people said that they saw a woman push Syd. I had them sit down with a profile computer, and it came up with a woman that looked identical to my ex-girlfriend Melanie push her. Now that I know that Melanie got fired from a duet album that she was supposed to do with Syd, I'm worried. Is it possible to put Melanie on a restraining order from Syd and me without telling Syd about it quite yet?"

"Are you concerned in the way of safety and that you think that she might hurt Syd if she got half the chance or are you concerned with Cadet Drew's feelings and that you think that if it means that you have to break Syd's heart in order to keep her safe. Keep in mind the way that you answer could dictate my answer. "

"Sir, I don't want Syd hurt either way, but this time I don't want Syd physically hurt because I think that Melanie would. I believe she would try and drain Syd down until she is too weak and then hurt her again. I think Melanie would also hurt Syd if she wants the three things I think that she does. "

"Which is what, Cadet?"

"Well, Revenge for the job and for me, giving her a reason not to be with her and I have a feeling to remove Syd to get me back. Sir, I love Syd and she and my mom are the most important people in the world. So, which one her emotions or her safety, I would want both, but if I had to pick it would be her safety."

"You just made your father very proud again Sky; I think that he would be glad that you want your teammates to be safe. I am also very proud because now that I know more about what is going on between you two, I don't have to worry because I know that you would want both, but keeping her safe even if she hated you, lets me know that I don't have to worry. I think we could get it done."

"Thanks Commander"

"Sky, you and Syd are both my rangers, and no one messes with them. Sky, also I won't worry about you and Syd being together, but you know that there is no co-eds sharing quarters unless I, Ms. Manx, or Dr. Felix give permission or it is absolutely needed such as Z is gone and Syd gets sick ."

"Sir, the only time we slept in my room was on my couch after Dru attacked her also we had been watching a movie and fell asleep, I woke up and then we walked to her room and found Z wasn't there and she was still a little frightened. I didn't think it was wise to leave her alone, so we went back and watch TV until we fell asleep again. Another thing is sir; we are not going to take that kind of step until if or when we got married. That is Syd and my wishes, so you don't have to worry about it, Sir"

"I'll be holding you to that"

When Anubis and Sky got back, Sky took off towards the Infirmary while Anubis went toward his office to take care of what they had been talking about. When Sky got to the infirmary, Sky found Kat wrapping Syd's body and arm, and found Syd asleep and not opening her eyes.

"She's fine Sky. She isn't in a coma or anything, Dr. Felix gave her a pain pill and the Doctor that you met gave her a sedative in the med vehicle to relax her and ease the pain"

"Where is the doctor, Kat?"

"He is talking to Dr. Felix and they are talking about what is best to do with the pain for Syd. He will also be becoming a regular doctor here, just until the med guys are better and so we can have a night doctor on call and a doctor that is in here"

"What is wrong, Kat?"

"A bone in her arm is sprained deep, one of her chest muscles got torn and her chest is pretty bruised, but the biggest is that both her femur and her ankle are broken. They are contemplating if they should go in and explore her leg and remove a bone part that got chipped."

"Well, I guess I just loss a team member again"

"I would say, yeah you did at least for a while because she will be well, her injuries were pretty major, and she will be taken at least out of combat for a while."

"Thanks, Kat"

When Kat went to go check something and no one else was around, he walked over to where Syd was lying and placed a kiss on her lips. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hello, Princess"

"Hello, my knight in Red, what happened?"

"You were pushed at the plaza; we were patrolling, luckily on to carpet to ease the fall. Syd, honey, what is the last thing that you remember?"

"I remember checking on my gown and Tina calling and telling me that she fired Melanie and then I bought a magazine about us"

"Us?"

"Yeah, it had photos of us and you in blue and talking about our relationship."

"Oh, so that was what is in the bag. Okay, anything else."

"I saw you talking to a woman that I thought was Melanie until I saw the little boy with her, and then I heard someone say when Master Cryper win, Sky will be mine and you'll be dead and then I remember being pushed and the next thing I knew I was in a med vehicle with a guy that said his name was Dr. Tyler on the way here and then he gave me some medicine and then waking up to Drs. Felix and Tyler and Kat around me and then more meds and now this."

"Oh Boy!"

"What Sky? What the heck made you say that? What is wrong?"

"Syd, it is okay, I just was surprised to see something, but I realized it was nothing. Everything is good."

Sky felt bad about lying to Syd, but he needed to say it was nothing. It was only half a lie because it wasn't what as much as it was who. And that who was Melanie.

A/N: Please Review. Don't forget you can ask about clarification in reviews to.


	26. Melanie at SPD

Disclaimer: I own Melanie. I don't own any one from SPD. I did tweak the characters to make the story work, but for the most part they are still the same characters. I know I am making Syd seem weak, but don't worry, the strong Syd we know will be back and strong again.

Chapter 24: Melanie at SPD

Sky saw Melanie outside the infirmary hugging Z.

"Syd, hun, I have to go check something with the commander and get some water and an apple. Do you need anything?"

"Water and Peanuts, please Sky"

"I'll get them"

"I am going back to sleep until you come back"

"Okay, sleep tight, princess"

Sky shut off the light and put the emergency button next to her and then he turned the television to a music station that she listens to and pulled her blanket up and left the room.

"Well, Sky, why were you in the infirmary? You are not sick are you?" Z asked shocked to see Sky coming out.

"It is not me"

Z interrupted Sky with "Oh, Sorry, how rude of me. Sky Tate meet Melanie Grant, Melanie Grant meet Sky Tate." Z did not know that they already knew each other since Melanie broke up with Sky right before they met Jack and Z.

"Pleasure to meet you Sky"

"Melanie, Cut the crap"

"Sky! Melanie is my best friend next to Jack and Syd, and you can't talk…"

"Oh, yes, I can talk to her like that"

"Can not"

"Can and that is because before you interrupt Melanie is the same Melanie that I told you about. This is my ex-girlfriend, and I have reason to believe that she put my current girlfriend in the condition that she is in"

"Sky, you don't have a girlfriend"

"Yes I do, and we need to speak in private"

"Okay, be right back Melanie"

With a sly look on her face, Melanie said "Take your time." Melanie heard talk from two cadets about Syd being in the infirmary again.

"Sky, Melanie was my friend probably before and after you guys broke up. Wait a minute, did you say girlfriend"

"Yeah? So?"

"Who?"

"Syd"

"Our pink ranger Syd. Bubbly, blond Syd, That Syd?"

"Yes z, we didn't want anyone to really know about it. She already has problems with cadets saying she doesn't belong, we didn't want them to say that the only reason that she got anything was because she was sleeping with me."

"Finally, congrats, wait what condition and what does Melanie have to do with it?"

"Syd is in the infirmary with a broken ankle and femur."

Before Sky could finish his answer they heard the alarm going off from the infirmary.

"Where's Melanie? Oh, No! Syd!"

"Sky, what is going on?"

When Sky and Z got in the infirmary, they saw Kat and Dr. Tyler helping Syd breathe because Dr. Felix got called away. They also saw Melanie with two cadets and a pillow on the ground directly in front of her.

"Oh my god, she tried to smother Syd."

"No, Z, I would never, you know I would never hurt someone that you love. If anything I would be helping her. "

"Z, you're not telling me that you are listening and believing her."

"I don't know, Sky"

Directly after Z said that Cruger walked in and immediately thought exactly what happened was what Sky had said before.

"Cadets, Take her to a holding cell."

"What? Why? For What?"

"For endangering a SPD officer's life"

"Commander, Are you sure? What proof do we have?"

"Do it cadets, that is an order"

"Ms. Delgado, You do not question my orders in front of cadets, is that understood?"

"Yes, Commander. I'm sorry, I know I should not have done that, but it is hard not to look out for my friend"

"Z"

"What"

"Do you realize that you just admitted something and contradicted yourself in the same sentence?"

"How Sky?"

"You said that Syd was your friend and Melanie is your friend. You were looking out for Melanie and didn't look after Syd. I know what that is like, but sometimes you have to pick one, and more often than not, we tend to protect the one that hurts us in the end"

"You're right. I did. I also saw what I wanted to see not the truth."

"Doggie,…Sky if you want to take my place, I'm sure Syd would like that better if you were near her, besides Dr. Tyler can help her if she needs it, also the Commander needs to know something."

After Kat left Syd in Sky's and Z's care, she told Anubis what she had just witnessed.

"Doggie, I saw that girl try and smother Syd. Here watch this; RIC caught the whole thing on video."

Anubis knew that he had to show the rangers and get the restraining order put on fast; especially since they couldn't prove that Melanie put Syd in the infirmary. He looked at his rangers and smiled when he saw Sky on the next bed rolled near Syd and holding her hand and Z sitting in the recliner chair near the other two rangers. Both Syd and Sky were asleep. One probably was out by a sedative and one just tired, so Cruger had to wake him.

"Sky, Z, I have received proof and new evidence that will help in two ways. It will help by helping us know who did it and also it will help you Z, know who is the one that you should look out for."

The commander had RIC play the video that he made and sure enough standing over Syd was…

A/N: I know, but read on, you know that you want to. Review please.


	27. The truth about the smothering

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Melanie, Caroline and that is it. All the other characters I don't own. I hope that you are all enjoying it. Please give me reviews. I would really enjoy it. Don't worry I tried to keep the characters as close to the way that they were on the show. I have to tweak them to have them fit the story. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 25: The truth about the smothering.

Sky and the Commander knew what that they had been right, but Z was shocked to see the person on the tape was Melanie.

"Are we absolutely sure that is really her, I mean it could be someone like Wootox."

"Z, it is her. I know that you want to believe it isn't but it is."

"I know you are right, but it just doesn't seem possible, although I guess now what I thought I heard her whisper makes sense."

"What did she say?"

"Well, how you Sky would go back to her when someone gets the Time Force ranger known as Jen and got Syd out of the way"

Sky's face showed that he was worried.

"Don't worry, cadet. I will get someone over to your mother's house at once, and then I will contact Syd's parents."

"Sir, if you could take care of my mother, that would help, but I feel that I need to place those calls myself."

"Of course, Z, I hate to do this, but you are placed on patrol or call 24-7 for the next few days until Cadet Drew is deemed fit for duty by Ms. Manx."

"That is fine, sir, it was my fault that Melanie was even near Syd or even in the Academy."

"No, Z" began Sky "It isn't. She would have come anyway. That is because I believe she needed to kill everyone that matters the most to me. Whomever she is working for or whatever the reason that she did this is trying to get me weak and not be able to hold on and make it so I don't want to fight more to make it through and then counting you, commander, there would only be three rangers left to take down and then take over. I keep thinking about something Vypra said about someone named montra or something like that."

"Cadet Delgado, I would like you to do the interrogation with me because Sky, I need you to make the call and keep an eye on Syd, because I have already sent word for your mother to be brought here. She can stay here of at least get something to let us know if something is going on with her"

"Thank you, sir"

Sky went and got peanuts for Syd plus a new friend he had gotten on patrol yesterday while waiting for Syd. He then pulled Syd information and where he found that he had three contacts: Syd's grandfather, her Uncle Ryan and her parents. On the side, it said contact all please. First, he called Ryan because he lived in New Tech City.

"Ryan Mitchell?"

"Yes?"

"This Sky Tate or Collins, whatever name I will answer to if you call, and I'm the red ranger on your niece's team. We met once before."

"Sky, yes, How are you?"

"I've been better"

"And Syd?"

"She is actually the reason, I am calling. Both her ankle and femur are broken."

"Oh, my god"

"Can you come to the Academy? I have more, I need to tell, but I think it is better if I do it in person."

"I am on my way; Bye Sky"

Sky knew that telling her parents would be the hardest, so he called Syd's grandfather next."

"Hello, Caroline speaking"

"Hello, may I speak with Captain Mitchell, it is regarding his granddaughter"

"Yes, now I have a question"

"Fine, what?"

"Are you as dreamy as your voice sounds and if you are, can we go for drinks sometime?"

"Yes, I think so and no to the second, I'm taken by your boss's granddaughter"

"Fine, if you change your mind, call me"

The next voice that Sky heard was Captain Mitchell.

"Captain Mitchell, speaking"

"Captain Mitchell, Sir, my name is Sky Tate or Sky Collins, I go by either name and I am the red ranger at SPD Academy and I am calling on the behalf of Commander Anubis Cruger regarding your granddaughter."

"What? Is she okay? Is she in trouble?"

"Well sir, she was injured pretty badly. She broke her femur and her ankle. Now, she is not going to die or anything, but could you come to the New Tech SPD Academy, I would like to tell you and your family something in person rather than over the telephone."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

After talking Syd's uncle and grandfather, he knew it was time to call her parents.

"Grayson residence, Dana speaking"

"Hello, my name is Sky Collins or Tate, I go by both. I am calling on behalf of Commander Anubis Cruger; I am the red ranger on your daughter's team"

"Is she alright?"

"Now her condition is not life threatening, however she has broken her femur and her ankle, I would however like you and your husband to come to the academy so that I may speak to both of you in person rather than on the telephone. Could you please come to the New Tech SPD Academy?"

"Yes, could you tell us anything else?"

"I am sorry so far that is all that I can tell you. Other than she is resting"

"That is okay."


	28. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and Melanie. Hope you enjoy it. I still need to type some chapters on to my computer and that might take me a little bit since I am still writing it. I love the reviews so keep them coming. I tried to keep the characters close to the characters that we love, but I might have to tweak the character for the sake of the story.

Chapter 26: The Plan

While Sky was placing the phone calls to Syd's family, Syd was able to rest again after waking again since it was quiet and no one was around except RIC and PIC 2.3 who were in a resting state keeping watch over her. Cruger and Z were also at work during this time to set the trap figuratively around Melanie. Z would try to act like a friend and try to make it seem like she would help take Syd out of the equation by retrying some of her plans all the while walking Melanie into a trap that she could not get out of. Z had to ask a question about entrapment, to which Cruger explained that she was not entrapping Melanie because she doesn't have to say anything, and another little detail was that would never hold up if brought up in the court since they could already prove the smothering, now they wanted to find out about the push, but they knew that Z needed to be careful how she worded things before and if Melanie gave anything up. Also if and when Melanie gave up anything up the commander would take over to control the interrogation or the informing of punishment, due to if they could not prove that Melanie did push Syd down they would have to let her go. Cruger as well as some other commander hated the new rule that states that unless the crime has some other evidence other than an eye witness, it no longer can be brought up against them. Only the smother right now could go through because of RIC catching it on film and Kat saw it as well as the cadets that had to restrain Melanie had seen it. When Melanie saw that Z had walked in, she believed that she could actually trick Z into believing that she would never hurt Syd.

"Z, How long am I going to be in here? I have work that I have to do."

"I don't know Melanie, I hear the things that they are trying to put against you and they are pretty heavy and hard charges and then it could get even worse because she is a ranger and a public servant and an officer, but there is one thing that I was told to tell you is that you are under arrest and you know that even though I am an officer and your friend, I need to tell you that you might want a lawyer with you."

"I don't need one because I didn't do anything"

"Okay, Melanie, I believe you, and as your friend I wanted to ask Is there any way that I could help you with the work?"

"Nah, I don't think so, because you will be risking your job along with the nice life that you have going here and finally you are a ranger and an officer."

"Yeah, but this place and this job means squat , the only two reasons that I am still here is I am deciding how best to get revenge on my roommate Sydney since she treated me like crap when I first came, but also because I want to be near my boyfriend who I am positive would leave if I left."

"Well, if I had you help with something, would he care if you got caught, and you might end up in jail or in jail"

"I doubt that he would, I think that he would do anything to help me out."

Behind the glass window the Commander wanted to laugh with every lie that Z told as they got more ridiculous. Just then Cruger and Z heard the words that they wanted to hear.

"Then, sure, I'll let you help and this work will make us both happy."


	29. Melanie Tells All

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except I do own Melanie and the plot of the story. Please keep in mind that I tried to stay as close to the actual characters as possible, but changed to fit the story. Please review and I hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 27: Melanie tells all

"First, you need to go to bed where Syd is"

"Oh, I like this plan already"

"You'll need to make sure no one is there and then you take the pillow from the next, like Vypra said because it is nice and heavy, then place it over her smothering her."

"Someone already tried that"

"Yeah, I did, but I got caught, so you need to disconnect the wire to the med alarm."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Well, you will get plenty of chances thanks to my breaking her leg by pushing her down the cement stairs. I also had the chance to kill her there, but I could not risk it with the number of people."

"Alright, I'll do it"

In her mind, however Z was saying I hope that you got what we needed Commander. Within moments the commander came in along with Sky, who had also come up with a plan that would only be used as a last resort, which was if Z not able to anything than Sky would try by leading Melanie to believe that he wanted her back and was a jerk to even think that he wanted to be with her and he would also do anything to prove that he really, truly wanted her back, but was happy that he would not have to do that.

"Cadet Delgado, thank you for your assistance"

"Z, you…you tricked me"

"Yeah, kind of what you were doing to me. Come on Melanie, Why Syd, what did she ever do to you?"

"A number of things, such as getting eliminated from a job and taking Sky and you"

"Melanie, we were still friends even when you, **YOU**, broke up with Sky, but now after what you have done and told me, we will never be friends again"

"Melanie, you were the first girl that I felt I really had something with, and forever that place in my heart will be held by you, no one else could. Now, I just want to forget that piece that you hold and forget that you ever existed to me."

"Well, whatever you do to me, someone will pay much more dearly, because that is how my master wants it. So, what am I getting?"

"That," replied Cruger "is not decided by SPD, but by the victim from three choices"

"Bridge to Sky"

Sky got up and went to the recording room.

"Go ahead Bridge"

"Your mom and Syd's family are here and Kat is here and needs to tell you something"

"Go ahead, Kat"

"Sky, you really need to get yourself and Doggie up here"

"Why?"

"I think that you just better"

"We will be up shortly."

Sky took a deep breath and walked back in.

"Commander, Syd's family and my mother are here and Kat said that we need to get up to the infirmary because she needs to speak with us."

"Alright, Z, please watch her until I can get Bridge along with Cadet Myers, cadet mentee to Bridge and the holding area watcher down to you."

Z stood and saluted while Sky and the Commander walked out.

"Cadet, I am sure everything is okay" Anubis told Sky noticing he looked very concern. He was also saying that to help reassure him.

When they got to the infirmary, Sky and Anubis found Kat and his mother and who he assumed to be Syd's family leaning on the walls of the infirmary, while Dr. Tyler and a woman that looked like Syd down by Syd's feet doing some kind of test.

"Kat, what is going on?"

"Dana and Dr. Tyler are doing a rape exam on Syd. She is sedated."

Both Sky and Doggie shook their head and wondered what else could go wrong with their kind pink ranger.

A/N: I know you are probably thinking why didn't she fight back, don't worry, it all has to happen in order for the story, she will get back to her normal fighting Syd in a few chapters.


	30. Was she? Is she? Does she?

Disclaimer and Author's Note: Hey, I own nothing except for the plot; I do own Samson and Ian Paris and . I am sorry that it took awhile between Chapters the last update, but I went to Las Vegas and then I almost had to put my puppy to sleep and then I had my wisdom teeth pulled. I hope that you are still enjoying this story, because I like writing it. If you have any fan fiction, let me know. I like reading new things.

Chapter 28: Was she? Does she? Is she?

"It's all done; we should have the results in a few minutes"

When Dr. Tyler and the woman stood, Tyler went towards the lab, while the woman turned towards Sky and the Commander.

"Hello Commander and you must be the boyfriend and leader Sky, I am Syd's mother Dana Grayson, and I spoke to you over the telephone."

"Hello"

"It is okay Sky, from the way Ryan described you and how much you respect my daughter, I could believe in any way that you could do this."

"Thank you for that"

Doggie noticed that Sky was acting like he was just a little intimidated by having Syd's family around or he thought that it could have been the shock of everything that has taken place. When Kat came back from the lab and said that Tyler had been called away to another cadet who was having an asthma attack and needed the machine for the meds.

"Well, Ms. Manx?"

"Was she raped? Yes. Is she pregnant? Thankfully, no, and she is not showing any signs of having contracted any STDs, but they are still checking it so I will get that information to you when we get it, but I am almost positive that it will come back as negative"

Both Sky and Doggie wanted answers to who now had violated Syd. Without someone to help her, now she really would not have much of a defense against others. They knew that she could handle herself, but right now she could not. Before Sky could say anything, Anubis said what Sky was thinking.

"Ms. Manx, I want a copy of anything that could lead us to whoever did this. We have a file of everyone on/in this base"

"And since Syd really has not left the base, or really left the base long enough or been outside and since only someone with the base card can open the doors, we have to check everyone on the base."

"Can't you tell from the card?"

"No, every cadet has one but the computer just checks that the code is on file and if it is, you are granted access, but the computer never saves the number that is imputed."

"Everyone, even those that don't make any sense like Boom and Bridge."

"Yes! Every man on this base and Sky and I will help do the DNA checks along with Boom and Bridge once we are all clear, and with a great confidence I can say that we will be"

"Okay, Then Sky and Doggie, you guys are up first."

Kat also chose to ask for new samples, because if the command center computer files on everyone's DNA was activated and changed, so it could hurt and possibly even accuse the wrong person. Kat opened the DNA file, and opened Sky's file.

Name: Sky Tate Collins

Status: New Tech City's 2nd in command/Red Ranger B-squad

DNA against the subject is: positive

Nobody that was there believed it so upon entering the new DNA the screen flash the new result of negative and Kat also knew about Syd's abstinence plan as well as Sky's, so she knew that they wouldn't break it. Next DNA file that she opened was Doggie's and it brought up.

Name: Anubis Doggie Cruger

Status: New Tech City's 1st in command/Commander/Shadow Ranger

DNA against subject: negative

Kat then entered the new DNA also said negative. Then she entered the third name.

Name: Boom

Status: Gadget tester

DNA against subject: positive

then entered the new strip and it said negative. Then she entered the fourth name.

Name: Bridge Tadious Carson

Status: New Tech City's 3rd in command/Blue Ranger B-squad

DNA against subject: positive

Kat then entered the new strip and then it became negative. After getting her helpers and her security guards (her dad, grandfather, uncle, and of course her boyfriend Sky) in place, the rest of the cadets were called. Many of the cadets that were under Syd and considered her as a great friend, or even the ones that she would give extra help or tested them came up as positive just like Sky, Bridge, and Boom and then they turned negative. All the cadets that they checked turned out that way except for one of the Paris boys, Samson. Samson's first results were negative, but because of the computers possibly being so screwed up that it could be right or wrong. Sky had thought that the picture of the DNA looked familiar and that he had seen the strand before. The new computer in which they ran a test looking for a possible match and suddenly his own profile came up.

"How did they get my DNA?"

"I don't know cadet, but we will find out."

No sooner had Sky done the check then got the new sample and before they could test it. Samson's brother Ian walked through the door.

"Sir?"

Sky saw the cadet and almost wondered if he knew and would confess so they would stop, and not find out. He also did not really want to talk to him however he knew he should, in case he said something that could help build their case.

"Yes, cadet, what can I do for you?"

"I have knowledge, which will help you, but hurt me"

"Cadet, I think that we can help you if you tell me what the knowledge is"

"It is regarding the rape of Sydney Drew"

"How do you know?"

"I work, helping Dr. Felix and I was filling something out when you were told; please I know who it is, but before I tell you I need protection because the two people involved can hurt me and with that General guy behind them, they have the ability to hurt me more."

"I can't promise much, but we will protect you the best way that we know. Now, you don't have to say the general's name if you don't want to"

"I need to"

"Okay"

Little did it surprise Sky when Ian began with "it was after my brother and I were caught teasing the new cadet"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please. I think that you can guess who the general is that is working with the two.


	31. Who is Behind it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for the plot and Karen, Ian and Samson. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 29: Who is behind it?

Ian began to tell Sky his story.

"It was after my brother and I was caught teasing the new cadet. My brother Samson and I had received the notice of our punishment and reprimand and since it was signed by you, he began to get angry. I could have cared less about what happened to us since we deserved it. Since my brother got demoted and I was given extra duty time, my brother became livid. Then our cousin, Karen Jacobson knocked and came in with the same punishment as Samson. I have never seen them so angry. I wanted to leave, but I had some studying to do, so I had started to study when they started talking about revenge and to make you as angry as they were. I started to gather my stuff to leave when I heard Karen mention General Tomars after she said that she went on a walk to calm her down, but then General Tomars gave her the Idea of revenge and said that they would have protection if they were able to bring down two rangers and then I heard Karen start talking about Sydney Drew, your girlfriend. Karen suggested "why don't you rape her so it break her so much that she will be useless, but then we also pin it on Sky, so he gets knocked down, and when he is not trusted, but also blame it on the others so they can't defeat Tomars since they won't trust each other enough to work together." Sir, I thought my cousin and brother were joking since they do plans when they are mad. I never thought that they would actually go through with it, and I didn't know that they did until you found out. My cousin and brother don't know that I know that they went through with their plan. Sir, I really hope that your girlfriend and the pink ranger are okay. Oh! Please give her this and I am so sorry that I couldn't stop him."

"Thank you cadet for your help and for telling me. I will put you in the B-squad personal infirmary so we can keep an eye on you during the day, and if you sleep in my old quarters so Bridge can keep an eye on you at night."

Ian and Sky went to talk to the Commander after being called away until the tests were completely over with. Ian was then dismissed by the commander to go with Kat to the infirmary where he could be watched by Kat and would be protected from his cousin and brother since they took his pass that he used when he worked in there. Sky and Anubis then called for Samson and Karen who both came and did the normal salute. Before they had a chance to talk to each other, they looked at Sky then Cruger and back to Sky. Suddenly Karen tried to leave as well as Samson when they saw Bridge and Z enter the room behind them after going to check on Syd and being told by Kat what was happening in Cruger's office. Sky spoke first after Karen and Samson were made to turn around.

"When I received my badge, I was given an honor to protect and serve the galaxy and defend the earth as well as New Tech City and it hurt when it was taken from me and I re felt the honor of the badge when it was returned to me. You were given the same privilege and you gave the same promise that I did, but now it means nothing, because you brought dishonor to them."

"I even took that oath and will continue to abide by that oath until the day that I leave SPD, now Cadet Carson and Delgado, please place them into the custody while Sky reads the charges against them. I ask that you remove their badges from them."

_I, _Sky Tate Collins a.k.a. Sky Tate status Red Ranger B-squad and 2nd in command of the New Tech City Base, place the charges of conspiracy to commit rape on you, Karen Jacobson, and rape and conspiracy to commit on you, Samson Paris. Both these charges are against victim Sydney Drusilla Grayson a.k.a Sydney Drew status B-squad Pink ranger/5th in command of the New Tech City base. Please take them to a holding cell.

After they were taken care of Sky was given the rest of the day off. When Sky got to the infirmary, he saw Syd's grandfather walk out. Bill Mitchell saw Sky outside.

"Sky, right?"

"Yeah, do you need something?"

"No, but my granddaughter I am sure would like to see you, Why don't you go in?"

"I can't"

Author's note: Hey, press that blue button and review.


	32. Captain Mitchell talks to Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Ian. I tried to keep the rangers the way that they were in the show, however I did have to tweak them in order to make the story; they all will be back to the way that they were in the show soon enough, but that might change.

Chapter 30: Captain Mitchell talks to Sky

"Why can't you?"

"Because"

"Because why? I know that you love her."

"Yeah, I do with all my heart, but I am the reason she was raped and has a broken femur and a broken ankle."

"Sky?"

"I don't want her to get hurt anymore and if that means that I have to let her be with another that doesn't have any angry ex-girlfriends, a best friend that wants to try to hurt or even kill her, than that is what it takes."

"No, Sky, I know you love her and want her to be happy regardless of what that means for you Sky, but you would not be able to live with yourself. Syd, I know happens to feel the same way that you do. The important thing is that you are around to pick up the pieces, and that you can be there to help her afterwards. That is all that matters."

"Thanks"

"For what"

"Being there for me"

"You're welcome"

Afterwards, Z and Bridge took Syd's relatives to their quarters to get some dinner and rest. Sky was left alone with Syd after just waking up.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"Sky, how long have you been there?"

"Just came back actually"

"Syd, you're awake"

"Hey Kat"

"Syd, I have something to tell you and if you want Sky can stay because he knows what I am going to say already and he already dealt with it"

"Okay" Syd grabbed Sky's hand that he held out to her knowing that she might want some comfort for the news.

"Syd, Earlier this morning… you were…how do I put this…okay, Syd, you were raped by a cadet at this base."

Immediately Syd started to cry and asked in a shaky voice. "Am I pregnant and the STDS?"

"No, we ran those tests three times using a new computer and every time it said negative."

"Syd, we already caught the one that did it and his partner that helped plan it. His brother and her cousin turned them in."

"Sky, Thank you for being here again"

"Syd, no one could make me stay away. I love you."

"Ditto!"

Sky couldn't help chuckle at the Ditto! From ghost. Before Sky said they had caught them, Kat got called away and when she came back, she saw that Sky was on the cot that rolled underneath Syd's bed, Syd in her bed and Ian sitting in a chair. Each of them was asleep. She saw that Sky and Syd were still holding hands, so Kat silently turned off the lights, told RIC and PIC 2.3 to both power down to lower level, but to charge batteries, locked the door so only those with proper medical clearance could enter while she went to go sleep in her office to be close to her patient.

Author's note: You know that you want to press that blue button and give me a review.


	33. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I tried to keep the rangers the way that they were in the show, however I did have to tweak them in order to make the story; they all will be back to the way that they were in the show soon enough, but that might change. I am sorry but finding out I have diabetes and doing college work is not allowing me much time to write.

Chapter 31: The Ball

Syd was released to the care of her parents the next day, so she went to her home at her uncle's home, so that she did not have hear the alarms that called her friends to battle. After some work with Kat, who came to her, her femur and ankle were almost completely healed. She was speaking with a doctor/ therapist to deal with her rape even though she did not remember anything. Two days after she returned to the base, Kat cleared her for duty as long as she continued everything she had been doing and did not overdo it. It was also the day of Syd's uncle's company's costume ball.

When Sky left his quarters, he heard some girls catcall at him, but he did not really care. He was wearing the prince's outfit from Cinderella and he was walking to get his Cinderella that could stay after midnight. When Syd opened her door, she was wearing the beautiful blue gown that she had custom made along with Sky's. After Sky saw her; he could not help but wonder how lucky he was. When they arrived at the ball, Syd had to first check in by saying who they were and who their date was and the name of her relative that worked there. They then moved to have their picture taken, when asked about what they wanted the background to be they said Cinderella's castle in Walt Disney World. Sky and Syd looked at the pictures and decided which one that they liked the best and bought a package of those pictures which included along with the different picture sizes, 6 wallet size photos, 2 key chains with the picture in it, 2 magnetic photos, a cut out of the picture stand and a couple of other things. After they had their pictures taken, they found Bill Mitchell who was standing with another captain of a smaller SPD base, which was under the rangers and Cruger's command. She had been a friend to the Mitchell family since Dana was born. They were dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus because it was only two months away from Christmas. Then Dana and Carter came up dressed as Lois Lane and Superman's alter ego Clark Kent. Then, Ryan came up and joined them.

"Hey, Uncle Ryan"

"Well, Miss Cinderella, are you going to go away at midnight?" They all chuckled at that. "Jokes aside, how are you feeling Syd"

"No, and better, Uncle Ry, who are you supposed to be?"

"Robin Hood, my maid Marian is in the bathroom"

They then all sat down to dinner where Syd gave some of the wallet sizes pictures to her relatives. After the dinner was over there was a dance competition that was called Dancing in the clouds. Syd's whole family signed up, and while couples signed up, they had music playing so couples could dance. They had a song that both Syd and Sky felt that it portrayed their story pretty well. The song was Beauty and the Beast, even though Sky was hardly a beast; it fit them really well since Sky really didn't like Syd in the beginning and they thought that they would never even be friends and let alone boy/girlfriend. An announcement was made that it was a free dance and that it would be the last chance for those that really wanted to enter to try and convince their dates to do it with them. Beauty and the Beast was being played in a waltz pace.

_Tale as old as time _

_True as it can be _

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly_

When that line came up, Syd remembered how many rules let alone promises that she had made to herself and how many times she had to bend them in order to try.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least _

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time _

_Tune as old as song_

_Better sweet than strange _

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Boy was Sky ever glad to learn that he was wrong about the way that Syd was, because if she had turned into the princess that worried about breaking a nail, then he would not have his sweet girlfriend, and most certainly not have one of his best friends. He looked down and smiled as he saw his girlfriend laid her head on his chest. As the next line played, Sky was more than certain that he would love Syd for the rest of his life.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as Time _

_Song as old as rhyme _

_Beauty and the Beast_

Syd started to lift her head when another slow song came on called Go rest High On that Mountain which was sad but two little kids dressed as two angels and to symbolize the spirit of the next two holidays that coming up. The other two kids that were in that family that was two little so that they did not need dates or partners. The other were the ghost of Christmas future and past from the Christmas Carol. She thought that it was very cute idea. She knew it was most likely it was because the movie that was going to be shown while they danced worked at SPD or Lightspeed when Grumm was around and it was going to be in their memory of those that had died.

_I know your life on earth was trouble_

_And only you could know the pain _

_You weren't afraid to face the devil_

_You were no stranger to the rain _

_Go rest high on that mountain _

_Son, you work on earth is done_

After this line Sky looked up and saw him and his dad together in a picture that he had. He decided to ask later what his dad and he were doing in the picture slide show, but wait until later.

_Go to heaven shouting to the father and the son _

_Oh, how we cried the day you left us_

_Gathered 'round your grave to grieve_

_Wish I could see the angel faces_

_When they hear your sweetful sound_

_Go rest high on that mountain_

_Son, your work on earth is done_

_Go to heaven shouting to the father and the son_

_Go rest high on that mountain_

_Son, your work on earth is done_

_Go to heaven shouting to the father and the son_

When the song was done, Sky saw a lot of people that he actually knew.

"Attention, the entrance for the dance contest is now closed. We will announce the couples. They must both remain dancing and standing longer than the rest of the couples to be declared the winner. So, we'll begin in two minutes so if any of the couples are dancing can sit for that time."

"Syd, during the last song, I saw the picture of me and my dad."

"Yeah, my dad's sister and nephew were in there among some of the cadets that died when grumm attacked "

"Why"

"Well, that was for the families that knew somebody that died in the line of duty or any death of workers that worked for the company or lightspeed or SPD. It is kind of a memorial to them. I heard that it is a way for those that have lost someone to still feel grateful for their life and grateful for the season."

"Thanks, but I already feel grateful for my life because I have you, my family and finally the team."

"Let us begin saying the couple and who they are, what they do for a living or the department they are from and who they are supposed to be dressed as."

A/N: Hey all you reader, I got the question or comment about sedation, yes of course she was. I thought I would clear it up for anyone wondering. Please review! I will try to get as much typed and up as I can and get it posted.


	34. The Couples

Disclaimer: I own only the couples that you do not recognize as well as Ryan and Captain Mitchells dates and of course the plot. All the rest belong to the companies that own them.

Chapter 32: The couples

"There are ten couples and 6 employees and dates as well as 4 relative of employee's. The first couple is Ryan Mitchell from the Security and Aid department and his date Nancy McKennon, who is a nurse at New Tech & Mariner Bay hospitals and they are dressed as Robin Hood and Maid Marion. The second couple is Betsy Hinker who is the secretary of the whole building and her date is her husband Bill, an emergency medical technician in the SPD medical vehicles. They are dressed as Snow White and her prince.

The third couple is a relative to Ryan Mitchell and the couple is Dana Grayson who is Ryan's sister. She is also a pediatrician and is with Ryan's brother-in-law Carter, who is a firefighter. Both were part of the Lightspeed team of rangers and they are dresses as Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

The fourth couple is also related to Ryan Mitchell. One is retired Captain Bill Mitchell, Ryan's father. Bill Mitchell is here with his date current captain under the main base and retired Lightspeed Medical nurse Susan McCray. They are dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus.

The fifth couple is a relative to Deena Waters. They are her twin sister Melanie Lang, an accountant and Brother-in-law Josh, who is a firefighter. They are dressed as a cheerleader and a football player.

The Sixth couple both works in the communications department and they are Gabriella Johanson and her husband Ben. They are dresses as a salt and pepper shaker.

The seventh couple is a brother and sister team. They are Betty and Smith Quinn Smith. Betty is a waitress at Hot S's and Quinn is in the Security Department.

The eighth couple is Tobias and Jodie Hanson and he is the boss of all, and she is a secretary. They are dressed as Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan.

The ninth couple is Jack Sweeney and his wife Laura. Laura is a technical advisor at the Mariner Bay SPD base, and Jack is the second boss of all. They are dressed as a Barbie and Ken doll.

The tenth couple and the final one is Sydney Drew-Grayson, niece of Ryan Mitchell, and her date is Sky Tate Collins. Sky is the red ranger of SPD New Tech Base and Syd or Sydney is the Pink ranger of the SPD New Tech City base. They are dressed as Cinderella and her Prince Charming.

We have some rules which is both partners must remain on the dance floor until they choose, ending the competition, or unless they are on one 10 minute breaks in which you are allowed off or if you do decide to leave. You are added time if you do not use them. There are some wonderful prizes for each level and depending on how long you end up. Songs that you will dance too will be switched up between fast and slow and even medium speed. Let's have some fun. For those of you not dancing please don't come on the main dance floor, there is a second one for you and there are even games located around the room that you may play. "

A/N: Please review.


	35. The Dance Competition

Disclaimer and Author's note: This will be an extremely long chapter. I own only own the plot, nothing more except for those things that you don't recognize. I wanted to set the scene and what you are listening to so I gave you the lyrics. I do recommend listening to the songs with chapter in the chapter before the last one if you want to go back and listen to it while reading is Go Rest High on that mountain by Vince Gill and Beauty and the Beast sung by Angela Lansbury. I hope that you do enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 33: The Dance Competition

"Are you ready, Cinderella?"

"You bet I am"

"For you, dad's out there, that maybe your daughter has her boyfriend or significant other out there. This one is for you and it is called Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle"

_There are two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl_

_As I dropped to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life_

_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride,_

_I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_Sweet 16 today_

_She's looking like her momma a little more everyday_

_One part woman, the other part girl_

_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

_But I remember _

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers _

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind_

_I'm only going to kiss you on the cheeck this time_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right _

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind the years go by_

_Precious butterfly spread your wings and fly_

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_

_She asks me what I'm thinking and I just say "It feels like I'm losing my baby girl"_

_And she leaned over and gave me _

_Butterfly kisses_

_With her mother there sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time_

_Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy_

_Daddy, don't cry"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_I could've ask God for more that this love is_

_I know I've got to let her go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night_

When the song was over, the DJ said that he had another father/daughter song however he was going to wait and play that later. Syd saw that during the song Carter's eyes fell on her and her grandfather's fell on her mom.

"Carter, are you okay?" Dana asked him

"Yeah, I just already feel like I am losing her and she is not even married yet."

"Oh, honey"

"I will always remember when she was little she would run to our room every time there was a storm, to have me protect her or when there were monsters in her room. And how she would run to greet me every day when I came home from work"

"I know that feeling, but she still will run to you with problems and have you help her with her monsters, but she is growing up and she will have Sky to be there, you saw how protective he is of her."

"I know"

"Syd, we should play that song"

"Huh?"

"I just thought of what Cruger suggested to me earlier in the week."

"What is that Sky?"

"Well, he suggested In a few months that we should hold a holiday week in which we can invite all of our families to the base and have things going on for the people of new tech such as doing the Christmas carol, The Nativity, the story of Hanukah, and now a holiday ball"

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with the real Sky? But anyway that sounds like fun, I can help plan"

"Actually I was thinking that you would do a majority of the planning of it, and I helped"

"The next song" said the DJ" is a dream is a wish your heart makes"

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing a dream that you wish will come true,

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're feeling small

Alone in the night you whisper thinking no one can hear you at all

You wake with the morning sun rise

To see fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow

For all you know tomorrow a dream is a wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heart aches

Whatever you wish for you keep

You wake with the morning sunrise

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow

For all you know tomorrow a dream that you wish will come true

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing a dream is a wish will come true

As the last song finished, Sky kissed the top of his Cinderella, and thought I'm certainly glad that my dream and wish did. Sky recognized the next song as measure of a man done by Clay Aiken.

_If one day you discover him _

_Broken down he's lost everything_

_No cars, no fancy clothes to make him who he's not _

_The woman at his side is all that he has got_

_Why do you ask him to move heaven and earth?_

_To prove his love has worth_

_Would he walk on water?_

_Would run through fire_

_Would he stand before you?_

_When it's down to the wire_

_Would he give his life up to be all he can?_

_Is that? Is that? Is that how you measure a man?_

_If by chance all he had to give you was three words _

_Wrapped around your finger_

_Would that be deep enough at the end of every day?_

_And how will you ever know if a man is what he says_

_Why do you ask him to move heaven and earth? _

_To prove his love has worth_

_Would walk on water _

_Would run through fire_

_Would he stand before you?_

_When it's down to the wire_

_Is that? Is that? Is that how you measure a man?_

_He never gives up _

_He lets go of his dreams_

_His world goes around for his one true belief_

_Is that how you know? Is that what it means?_

_Would he walk on water?_

_Would he run through fire_

_Would stand before you when it's down to the wire_

_Will he be your anchor when the dark unfolds?_

_Will he always love you the best that he knows_

_Would he give his life up to be all he can?_

_Is that? Is that? Is that how you measure a man?_

_Would he walk on water? _

_Would he run though fire?_

Would stand before you when it's down to the wire

Would he give his life up to be all he can?

Is that? Is that? Is that how you measure

Is that? Is that? Is that how you measure a man?

"That was Measure a Man, and now I am told to say that we now only have eight couples left in this competition. The next song is another song that is slow, but ladies tend to enjoy it called Tell Him followed up by Broken Vow, but there is one song that maybe popular with quite a few of the older couples and maybe some even new ones and it is Puff the magic Dragon. Enjoy."

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah lee.

Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal puff and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh,

Puff, the magic dragon

Lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. Puff, the magic dragon

Lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sails

Jackie kept a lookout perch on Puff's gigantic tail

Noble Kings and Princes would bow whenever they came

Pirate ships would lower their flags when Puff roared out his name.

Puff, the magic Dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon Lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.

A Dragon Lives Forever

But not so little boys

Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys

One great night, it happened

Jackie Paper came no more

So Puff that mighty dragon

He ceased his fearless roar

His head was bent in sorrow

Green scales fell like rain

Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane

Without his lifelong friend Puff could not be brave so Puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped in to his cave. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon Lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.

Puff, the magic dragon Lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.

Sky looked down and saw a little tear roll down Syd's face.

"Syd, what's wrong"

"My dad used to sing that song a lot to me. I guess I just miss it that's all"

Sky wiped the tear away and kiss Syd's forehead.

"Well, Dancers and Ladies and Gentleman, we now only have four couples left and they are: Ryan and Nancy, Dana and Carter, Bill and Susan, Sky and Syd, Beth and Quinn, and Tobias and Jodie. The next song is Tell him. "

I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do

I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by

Should I

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see

I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say

I'll

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go

Never let him go

"We are now down to our top four couples. The couples are: Ryan and Nancy, Carter and Dana, Beth and Quinn, and Sky and Sydney. The top three couples will win some marelvous prizes and each couple will win the prize on the level that they finish. The Next song is Broken Vow. "

Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end

Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time

I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes

I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Now that I know I'm asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

Sky didn't want the dancing to end since he loved dancing with Sydney. He then heard the DJ say that it was between Beth and Quinn and he and Syd. Sky had seen Ryan and Nancy leave because they were both exhausted and were hurting, followed quickly by Carter and Dana. Sky was grateful that the last song that the DJ would probably be the last song of the competition was a slow song so that meant that it would be slow yet again since he was carrying them both almost or at least what it felt like. The last song was a favorite for both he and Syd called the last unicorn.

When the last eagle flies, Over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars, At the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest, Though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving  
At the Last Unicorn

When the first breath of winter, Through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north, And a pale moon is rising  
And it seems like all is dying, And would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear her laughter  
It's the Last Unicorn  
I'm alive....... I'm alive

When the last moon is cast, Over the last star of morning  
And the future is past, Without even a last desperate warning  
Then look into the sky where through, The clouds a path is formed  
Look and see her how she shimmers, It's the Last Unicorn  
I'm alive... I'm alive!!!!

The DJ turned out to be correct because they heard the DJ declare them the winner and a lady came over told them that they now could leave the dance floor.

A/N: Wow! That one was a long one. I hope that you enjoyed. I really love the songs that I choose. They are a couple of my favorite. Please check out my other story, Just a Dream. Here is the names of the songs and the people that did them so you can listen to them as well.

Butterfly kisses-Bob Carlisle

A Dream is a wish your heart makes- Kimberly Locke

Measure of a Man- Clay Aiken

Tell him- Celine Dion/ Barbara Streisand

Puff the Magic Dragon-Paul, Peter and Mary

Last Unicorn – Kenny Loggins

Broken Vow- Josh Groban

Review Please!


	36. The Prizes

Disclaimer: Don't you know that I don't own anything except the things that you don't recognize. However own all the made up people that were in the Dance Competition, and Beth and Quinn. I also own Susan and Nancy, Ryan and Bill's Dates.

Chapter 33: The Prizes

"Okay here is the presentation of the wonderful prizes that our couples win. Third prizes go to Carter and Dana Greyson. Their prizes consist of Dinner at the restaurant of their choice and their bill will be taken care of by us and they also get fifty dollars.

Second prize goes to Betty and Quinn Smith. They get everything that third place gets plus twenty-five dollars more. They also receive tickets on the Pacific Princess Cruise line to the Caribbean for them and that is for a complete island package. "

Both Sky and Syd saw the look that Betty gave her brother for coming in second, and they could tell she was not happy. Then came their turn.

"And the First place goes to Sydney Grayson and Sky Collins. They receive everything that second and third place get. Plus they also receive another twenty-five dollars more. They also get another first class voyage on the Disney Cruise Line for their 6 night package as well as they are doing the Dancing for Disney in which dancers dress as characters from Disney films. They also get a new vehicle of their choice, but that is still not all, they also get a two week vacation to Mariner Bay and Blue Bay harbor. Their relative that works with us which is Ryan Mitchell gets from us because a family member entered and won a week off of paid leave when he chooses. Thanks to everyone for competing. The dance floor in now an open floor. "

After taking their pictures for the newspaper, both Sky and Syd decided that it was time to eat. They both had the Sweet and sour chicken, steamed rice, Vegetable Lo Mein, Egg Drop Soup and a fortune cookie for each of them. While they were eating, Ryan and Nancy came over, followed by Bill Mitchell and Dana and Carter. However Susan was nowhere to be found.

"Grandpa, where is Susan?"

"She got tired and left, plus her granddaughter is sick and had to go help her daughter who has not slept for 19 hours because her husband is out of the country on business so she has been the one that has to mostly take care of their daughter."

"Man, I know her daughter's pain" commented Dana "Because of you Syd. When you got sick, you didn't want anyone but your dad, and when he was gone you would cry and scream almost straight and I wouldn't get any sleep. One time I had to bring you to him so that you would quiet down and get some sleep so that I could."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry"

"You are quite the daddy's girl. Sky, you have some big shoes to fill if this becomes permanent."

"Uncle Ryan!"

"It is okay Syd."

After embarrassing Sydney some more about when she was a baby a little bit more. Ryan looked down and saw that his date was almost to dream land on his shoulder, he told her that he would take her home. Dana, Carter, and Bill decided that they would stay in New Tech and Leave later tomorrow. They all decided that they would have lunch with Sydney and Sky before they left for. They said good night and they left for Ryan's new house. As Syd and Sky were getting ready to head back to the Academy, they saw that Sky's morphed was flashing and buzzing now.

"Tate"

"Sky, Everything is okay so you don't have to morph, but I got a report from a pair of cadets that were out and reported in that Old tech Laboratory was being raided"

"Tell me that they saw what was taken?"

"They did, and even though the New New Tech Labs doesn't make Hymotech Synthetic Plasma, the Old Tech Lab does and apparently twenty-five jars were taken"

"Oh boy, Bridgey , anything else?"

"They are not sure Sky, because they only saw the Hymotech Plasma and then whoever they saw left."

"Thanks Bridge, but that was Syd that asked not me. We are on our way over. Are you still at the base?"

"Yes, Z is here too"

"Okay, you guys help Kat run any scans to search for any troobian, battling or any other monsters that other power rangers ever faced. As well as search for anything that might lead us to who did this."

"How far back do you want to go back?"

"All the way back to the very first team and see if any of those signatures are around, please it is just a feeling, but it is a nagging feeling."

"Okay"

Sky was glad that he suggested bringing their uniforms to change into, when they got there they found Cruger with Jack who along with ally now owned a store about 50 yards away and house was 25 yards closer.

Authors note: Luv you all. Please Review. For those that celebrate it happy thanksgiving.


	37. Jack's story

Disclaimer: OWN Nothing other than the plot and the new creatures coming up in this chapter. They will be the ones that you don't recognize.

Chapter 34: Jack's Story

"Hey Jack"

"Hey Sky and Syd"

"Okay, Jack give us the story"

"While you guys talk, I am going to look around the land and see if they might have gone through their yard to get to the factory."

"Okay"

"Jack?"

"About a week ago, Ally and I saw lights on at the laboratory from our house. That would not have been so weird but I know a guy that helped us buy the shop and our house, and he said that they were going to close it for three weeks. Three week came and went, and nobody came or left that lab and still it stood empty except for the lights. Now, I talked to that guy again and he said that they would never work at night due to a certain machine being a fire hazard and only having to use it if they worked nights anyone would. Tonight is the first night I actually saw someone or something leave. You don't think that Grumm is back do you?"

"We aren't sure; did you see any of our old friends?"

"No, but from the ways away that we are I could not see their face. I thought one but then when I looked again it was gone."

"Okay, Thanks Jack"

"Sky, Commander"

"What's up syd?"

"You both might want to take a look at this."

Both Sky and the Commander saw what Syd had been looking at without Syd even saying a word.

"Jack," shouted Anubis "you had better douse the lights and get inside."

Not knowing the reason, but knowing that the Commander knew something was up said "okay". Only Sydney, Sky and Anubis were left outside.

"Commander," inquired Syd "Do you know what those things are?"

"Rumbits, they are like krybots and battlings put together, but as bad as three orange heads put together"

"Commander, who they serve?"

"No one really has ever seen him; all we know is that supposedly his name is the Master Magnificent. We have to get out of here. They hate SPD and anyone that has great authority. All they know is to kill SPD on site and hurt others that get in their way of destroying the local law enforcers. Also, we are poorly matched against them even though there are 3 of us. Sky, we will need a force field big enough to get us to the jeep, than the jeep can take it from there."

"Sir, not to show disrespect, but how is a jeep going to help?"

"Let's just get there first"

Sky got the force field up before the rumbits got any closer to them. When they got to the jeep Sky asked.

"Commander, how is the jeep supposed to help now that we are here"

"By doing this"

Sky and Syd saw that when Kat had made her changes added a force field, weapons, extra basic supplies, a radio to communicate with everyone while out, and a mini video recorder to keep readings.

"Sweet"

"Commander, will Jack and Ally be okay?"

"They should be, since Jack is no longer SPD and no longer a ranger and since Kat took the SPD words and letters off his bike and communicator, they should not be a threat to them and I do not know it they could see us or hear what I said to Jack. We'll wait and see what they do."

"And if they did see them?"

"We come out fighting, but we will have the upper hand with the invisibility shield that Ms. Manx put in."

Suddenly, they saw them. They looked like Krybots but in the battling design. They had the blue head's coloration. However, there was another thing that Cruger didn't recognize. It looked like a rumbit but they looked like they would be the blue head to the krybots. When they came up to Ally and Jack's house; Syd sucked in a breath like she often did now when she was scared. Sky held on to one of her hands as if to comfort her and to say they can't see us when they heard.

"No you dumb rumbit, they might have had SPD at their house, but they pose no threat to us or the master. Neither of them works at SPD. Master says that we only take out the girl kitty, the blue dog and those four rangers and mommy of red and mommy and daddy and uncle of pinkie. Come we have to leave."

After the rumbits left, Cruger told them that the jeep along with the invisibility and the force field, they now had a jeep of silence when the force field was up or when the invisibility shield was up. When they got back to the base, Sky and Syd told the Commander goodnight and they went in search of dreamland and their beds while Cruger just went to Command central to get some sleep in his office and write up a report on what they saw. Sleep claimed the red ranger as well as most everyone else at SPD, almost everyone except the pink ranger. No matter how much she willed her eyes to close. She turned over and saw that it was almost two. Careful not to wake Z, Syd put on her SPD shirt and pink Capri's and walked to the Command Center. She began to pick up some old files and began to work on them; she was busy working when she heard something.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Hope that you all are still enjoying the story.


	38. An old Tale

Disclaimer: You know what I am going to say I own nothing except the plot and that is the truth. I only own the things that you don't recognize. I do own however one of the ideas that comes up in the chapter. Love ya!

Chapter 35: An Old Tale

"Sydney?"

Syd felt herself jump, but found out that it was only the commander and RIC. Sydney stood at attention.

"Relax, Syd; what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. I guess I should have tried harder, but lately, of I don't take any pills to induce sleep, I feel like I can't get any. Another thing is bugging me though, commander. I feel like I have seen these things, these rumbits before tonight, but that is impossible! It is impossible right commander?"

Anubis drew in a breath and knew that the secret that he hoped that would never have be told would now have to surface. It was a secret that he had been holding for quite a while.

"No actually Sydney, It isn't."

"But how? How could I have seen these things before now? You just told Sky that they haven't been seen for a while. "

"I told you and Sky that the world hasn't seen them in a while. I, on the other hand have. So, now let me tell you how and when you might have seen a rumbit before."

"Okay"

"Keep this in mind though; this is the first time in 18 years that you and I have seen them. You were about 20 weeks old and your parents and I were with you at the park having a picnic. You were practice walking with Carter and I, and you had just made it halfway between your father and I when out of nowhere came a rumbit and it picked you up. That was the day that we learned that rock Sydney was around. You must have had a rock next to your hand or foot because we saw that you kicked him and he almost dropped you. Your Uncle Ryan and grandfather were just coming, so your mother came over and gave you to me and then I gave you to your grandfather when they got there so I could help your uncle, mom and dad. We didn't want you to remember what happened or at least we hoped that you wouldn't."

"Wow, how did you know my mom and dad, Commander?"

"I am your godfather, along with your uncle, so that if something would have happened to your own grandfather, parents and your uncle, then I would take you and I was there the day and hour you were born. Your father was the red blaze ranger and my partner and patrol partner before Sky's father took over as the new red ranger and no longer was called the blaze rangers, and before I became the commander, and it was also before I decided to retire Shadow ranger, and just before Sirius was attacked. Your mother took a science/medical position and the she left after she became pregnant with you."

"Why didn't you wipe my memory of the event if you didn't want me to remember the event?"

"Well, you were learning things and we probably didn't think that you would remember it considering how young you were at the time."

"So, I've seen a rumbit before and I am not just imagining and dreaming things."

"Yes, you have and no, you aren't."

"And you are my godfather?"

"Yes, I am"

"Commander, could I ask you again to break my pill for me and could I just sleep in here since Sky and I traded Z and Bridge patrol duty for paperwork duty and the early shift."

"Yes, to the first and I guess so to the second one."

Doggie broke the pill and watched his goddaughter pass out before he caught her and placed a blanket over her so she could sleep on the couch.

A/N: I hope that you are still enjoying the story. So sorry for the long waits before updates, but my life has been interfering. Review please!!!!


	39. News Wrong!

Disclaimer: You know what I am going to say I own nothing except the plot and that is the truth. I only own the things that you don't recognize. I do own however one of the ideas that comes up in the chapter. Luv ya!

Chapter 36: News wrong!

The next few days came and went. An article was printed that talked about the dance competition at Syd's uncles work and it said that they were a couple according to an unnamed source, but today was the day that another person would be added. Sky awoke to find both Bridge and Syd sick. Z also came in with Kat not too far behind as the acting medic since and Tyler were both busy in the infirmaries.

"Bridge started around twelve and Syd started around midnight and she has a fever." Z told both Kat and Sky

"Okay Z, I would like you to be on patrol with me and that way we can get done faster."

"Alright"

"Kat, do you have any idea of what this might be?"

"Well, was there anything that Bridge and Syd both had to eat yesterday that neither of you had?"

Z and Sky both thought until Syd in a small voice said. "Chicken Fillet"

"Oh, yeah, we went to the diner down the way for lunch and Bridge and Syd both had the Chicken Fillet and Z and I both had a salad and soup."

"Do you have any left over?"

"Yeah, both of them do, they were really big."

"May I get some to examine?"

"I guess so"

"Alright, well, in the mean time you both could help me by taking them to the infirmary."

"Okay"

Within moments Kat knew what had made both rangers get sick.

"It was Food poisoning caused by under cooking probably everything. Some of the chicken is not cooked because it is still raw and things were just not cooked and then they were used maybe a day before the ingredient expired. I am not all that worried about the two of you since it is hard to screw up salads and soup however if you feel sick I will recommend that all of you take the day as a personal health day."

"We will go to the health department's office to tell them to make an unannounced visit to the diner, plus we have to go on patrol. Get better you two."

"You will be back on your feet in a few hours."

While Sky and Z were out, unseen by them, a man from a magazine was taking pictures of them.

"I am glad that hopefully the bad luck streak that Syd is on is over, or at least near the end. If any more things happen to Syd, I am not sure how it would be taken."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since we got closer to being together, some may think that the world is out to get us."

"I don't think that Syd would think like that, besides things have also been better too"

"Like what?"

"Well, Syd now is less cranky about things in the mornings and now I can tell she is just all around a happier person. Another thing, she rode a motorcycle, which is something that she would have never done. She refused when Jack offered her a ride and she trusted him too. You make her feel safe."

"Thanks Z. We have to head to the shopping center and check it out and then head over to Lake Park."

"Sky, before we go, I know that this may sound stupid, but is there a reason that this is called Devil's park, Jack didn't know. Do you?

"Well, there are a couple of reasons. Do you see those rocks right by that big tree?"

"No, where?"

Contact! Just what the photographer wanted. He took a few when he saw Sky put his hands on Z's shoulders and twisted her.

"Now, can you?"

"Yeah"

"Well, they look like devil's horns and if you look to your right, you will see another stone and now see the tree"

"Yep, you mean the fork looking one, yeah."

"That is the pitch fork. So no, it does not have a ghost or a cemetery under the ground, that rock and tree formation is what gave it, its name. Now supposedly there is an old legend about it, but I don't remember what it is, although it is one of my favorites."

"It's one of your favorites and yet you can't remember it."

"Give me a break, I haven't thought about it in a while. I have it written down at the academy, I can show it to you later."

"Fine, but you better."

Back at the academy, Kat, Cruger, Drs. Felix and Tyler were talking.

"Doggie, are you really going to allow Syd to know about your past with her," This was after telling her about the conversation he had with Syd two nights ago since now that she spent most of her days in the lab since she wasn't needed in the infirmary now that Dr. Tyler was there to help.

"Kat, if I did not tell her we could be in for a long road. We need information and if she remembers things that she heard or saw that might be to our advantage."

"Anubis"

"Yes, Felix"

"I asked Dr. Tyler if he would consider leaving his job at the office where he is to come to work here with me since he is becoming such a good volunteer and since he is already familiar with the rangers. I asked him to come here full time instead of part time like now."

"Which I said that I would, but need to have your permission and I need to know more of why, I agree with the first two, but I need to know more."

"Well, sir, the base added another infirmary wing, so I would have to be in two placed at once. Plus, we really need someone to work with the rookie med team and finally my wife and I are expecting so I will need to slack in time here."

"Well, congratulations Felix"

Dr. Tyler saw a light flashing and saw that either Bridge or Syd need something, since they would be stuck in the infirmary until they chose to release them.

"Excuse me; one of the rangers needs me."

"Who are the rangers, Felix or even Ms. Manx?"

"Doggie, it is Syd and Bridge"

"What is wrong?"

"Don't worry, they had a run in with food poisoning, they can leave as soon as they have finished the meds that they have been given."

Dr. Tyler came back out and told Felix that he need his help, and they all entered the room where both Syd and Bridge were having a hard time breathing. Felix and Kat went to Bridge's side to figure out what was wrong while Cruger and Tyler went to Syd's. Both Cruger and Kat brought up Syd's problem from a couple of weeks ago.

"She is taking heart meds. I don't know the name or how much, but this one had an iron supplement in it."

"Did she take it this morning?"

"Chances are she didn't because she was throwing up during the night according to her roommate."

"Alright, that would cause problems. Oh, and Felix, don't use latex whatever you do, Bridge is allergic, I diagonosised him last week."

"Never used them at all"

"I don't either. I just started Syd on an IV version of her heart med. I also put some medicine to help her breathe easier."

"I gave him an allergy shot and then am also giving him the medicine to help him breathe easier.

After they helped the rangers and they had transported both of them to their common room that now could only be opened to the rangers and those four and more importantly it was latex free, Kat, Anubis, Tyler and Felix began to search for what might have triggered the attacks. Mean while Z and Sky were on patrol still. Sky had called in to the Academy while they were walking around and checking out the plaza.

"Can I ask you a question, Sky?"

"I guess so."

A/N: If only Sky knew what the question was, but that is the next chapter my readers. Please review.


	40. Z suprises Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Dr. Tyler, Denise, and the plot and the show on the television. I know that the last chapter title made no sense, but when I first wrote that chapter, this chapter was within it, but other than that I hope that you are all enjoying the story, and so without further ado.

Chapter 37: Z surprises Sky

"Well, sometimes I wonder if I was still single and if you were still single and I told you that I loved you more than anyone, do you think that we would have had a chance?"

"Whoa, what?"

"Hypothetically"

"Geez, Z, say that hypothetically a little earlier next time, would you? I don't know Z, maybe, but that is real, but sometimes I wonder that too. I wonder if there could have been anything, but I am happy with the way that things have happened. Even now, I wonder what could have been if Melanie had dumped me and that nothing that made me and Syd get together and you weren't with my best friend. But then my heart always ends up saying it never would have happened. I think of you like a sister-in-law that I had weird feelings for. I just don't think that we would have ever worked."

"Yeah, I think like that too, except brother. I think that there may have been deeper feelings, but then I realized that I was following the Academy girl crowd who wishes that you would look at them that same way that you look at Syd. I think that she is the only genuine female that is in love with you, which is not following the way of the others."

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Relax, I am not dumping Bridge, I was just curious. I wondered what you would say, but I would never leave Bridge"

"Okay, well, let's finish patrol, because I want to pick a couple things up for Syd and then we can get back to those two."

Meanwhile both Bridge and Syd were feeling so much better than they had been. They were both watching T.V. when the remote hit the couch because of what they saw on the television and after Syd had punched record.

"Today with some latest music news, I am Denise White. Today one of our sources contacted us and told MusicStar news that SPD now has not one, but two love triangles. It appears as though the man that is dating teen singing star Sydney Drew now has begun a relationship with a teammate who is also dating his other teammate and best friend. We are trying to identify all four of them for you as well as contact all four people. Who will break-up? Find out later."

Both Bridge and Syd did not say anything for a while until Sky and Z walked in.

"What is going on?"

"How are you two feeling?"

Bridge sensed Syd was still in shock, so he spoke first.

"Like my best friends stabbed me in the back"

"Ditto!" was added by Syd.

Sky and Z were clueless as to what they meant.

"You said a few weeks ago that I would never lose you"

"And you won't"

"Yeah, right, I could have understood losing you to Melanie, and that that I could have overlooked, but the betrayal of losing you to my best friend and roommate, that is something I will never forgive you for. And Z, I can't believe you, well, I suggest that you talk to Cruger about getting a new roommate because I can't and won't share the room with you anymore."

Syd got up and walked to her room, and then Sky went to go after her. Bridge placed himself in the path of the red ranger and then he released himself on the two rangers.

"I like Syd, can't believe you guys, did that to both of us; oh, and my last deed as a friend,_** DON'T**_ follow her unless you want to be black and the last uniform color you wore because you will be slapped and/or punched. I am going to show you what we had to see to find out about you two."

Bridge pressed play and then both Sky and Z sank into the couch and watch what Bridge and Syd were talking about.

Author Note: Hey! This may be one of the last chapter's that comes up for a while due to my stresses coming back and college resuming. I also need to write more. I will try to post as much as I can before going back, reviews will help! I love all my reader's and don't forget about Just a Dream. Happy 2009.


	41. The Show and The couples talk

Disclaimer: I only own the reporter and MusicStar and Tina and the plot of story. The rest of the characters belong to Disney.

Chapter 38: The show and the couples talk

While Sky and Z saw the newscast and the photos of them that had wither been taken earlier or they were redone to look that way. While they were doing that Bridge and Syd had the radio going and they heard a song as it was done first and now Syd was going to for her album, however when the words began, she turned it off. Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?"

"Syd, its Sky"

"What could you want?

"Syd, honey, please open the door. I want a chance to explain."

"Fine, you have one minute, go"

"Syd, those pictures are all fakes, here are the real ones"

"What? How did they change me to her?"

"Honey, I don't know, not even Bridge knows since Z showed him the same pictures. I may not know they did it, but there are three things that I do know."

"What is that?"

"What?"

"One, I love you. Two, I brought you a new friend because you were not feeling well and because of number one. And, finally, number three, I am the gum that you can't remove at the bottom of your shoe or I am piggy and you can't easily get rid of me, so do you forgive me"

"Well, I guess, but what about the shoulder one."

"I was showing Z something and so I moved her shoulders like this"

"I should have known, you would never let me down, I'm Sorry"

"I forgive you if you can forgive me again"

"I love you so of course"

"I love you too and here"

Sky pulled out a red bear from a bag that he had been carrying that sang "You are my Sunshine" courtesy of Sky singing if you pressed the blue heart in the bear's paws, that had the words I love you written in pink on it. While Syd was listening to the song, Sky put his arms around Syd, and she snuggled into his embrace and they stayed like that until Syd thought of something that belonged to Sky's mom that she got from her mother.

"Sky, I forgot for a while to give you this."

"The Time Force uniform"

"Yup, my mom had it"

"Thanks Syd"

They both walked out to the common room where Z was sitting on Bridge's lap reading while he was just enjoying holding her. They saw them and then Sky went to put away his mom's uniform while Syd called Tina to tell her to please talk to the press. Tina agreed and then Syd had Bridge flip to the channel that they had been watching.

"Previously today, we reported on Sydney Drew's boyfriend's new secret girlfriend. Our reporter is on the scene where Sydney Drew's manager will make a statement on her behalf. Let's listen in on what she has to say."

"Good afternoon. Today, it was reported that Sky Collins another new singer and also Sydney's boyfriend was having another romantic relationship. That report is false. All but one of the pictures is fiddled or had Sky's real girlfriend Sydney in the picture and was replaced by the woman that you saw. The only one that wasn't was taken without the knowledge of Sky or the other young woman, whose name will not be released. That picture was taken and was said that they were on a date or sneaking around. They were on patrol and Sky was merely showing the other women something. The other woman is a friend and colleague of both Sky and Sydney. They will not be commenting on this story at any time, I am both of the managers and this is how they wanted it to come out. I will not be taking any questions at this time. Thank you."

"Well, you heard it here folks. The mystery relationship is not. We sincerely apologize to the singer and her boyfriend. That is it for music news. We will replay the press conference by Ms. Drew's and Mister Collins's agent later, but that is it for now."

Author's note: Hey! This may be one of the last chapter's that comes up for a while due to my stresses coming back and college resuming. I also need to write more. I will try to post as much as I can before going back, reviews will help!!!!!!!!!! I love all my reader's and don't forget about Just a Dream.


	42. Found

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Dr. Tyler. Disney owns the rest and _________ owns the rights to the Princess Bride.

Chapter 39: Found

After watching the news, Bridge was the first to talk.

"How about we have a movie night?"

All three were going to answer him when Dr. Tyler, Kat, Dr. Felix, and Anubis walked in. All four of them stood at attention before Cruger could even say don't bother getting up but then just said " as you were"

"Cadets, Dr. Tyler will now be one of our main doctors, anyways Bridge, we may have found what gave you your allergic reaction, Doctor"

"Well, even if it might have not been used, they were still in the same room and they were in an area that you could probably breathe. You are probably more allergic than we think which means that you can't be in the same area with them, we are thinking that someone might have used them and left them there. I have already searched the rest of the infirmary and there are no more, so this will be prevented, now you will however have to take a shot when you patrol, so you don't suffer from an attack, if you come into contact with it. There was a box of old gloves found that were lasic instead of the newer ones that we use.

"Thank you, Doctors"

"Ms. Manx, I believe that you have something to add."

"Yes, cadets, I will need each of you to come to my lab tomorrow to be added, including yours Syd."

"Alright" All four replied

After the Commander, Kat and the two doctors left, Bridge returned to the question that he had aasked before they came.

"Whose up for a movie"

After they all argued between what movie, they all came to the decision of The Princess Bride. Then, the girls went and got changed into their pajamas or really just changing them for Syd. The guys got the movie ready, and then they went and changed while the girls got the snacks. That night all the rangers fell asleep in the common room while watching the movie. Later that night, if anyone had looked outside and up at the night sky, they would have seen a mysterious ship go across, but no one would even hear the alarms going nuts because the next morning they would awake to find wires to alarms cut as well as the monster files broken into.

Author's note: Stay tuned. What is the mysterious ship? What is going on at SPD? I love all of my readers and I will try and update as soon as I can but my health and school work comes first and foremost. I will try and post as much as I can before my college life takes over. Review please!


	43. A new Old find

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All the rest belongs to others. On with the chapter!

Chapter 40: A new, old find

The next morning when the rangers woke, they all got dressed and then they all went to Kat's lab to turn their morphers over to her for the overhaul. Bridge and Z went back to relax in the common room, while Syd and Sky went on duty. When they were half way to the command central, they notice that the computers were only on low power and a note from the Commander to go to the Command Center. They looked at each other and they both felt like there was some Déjà vu going on. When they got to the Command Center, and then they found the boxes, that a couple of days ago just got done and they just put away, back out.

"Commander, what happened and why are all the files out again?"

"Our files have been tampered with again, and the security lines were all cut. We need to do what we did the last time. Although this time we might have it easier since we have all the files according to number order, so you just have to locate the black number on the side. I will take the file boxes 1-700, Sky, you have 701-1,400, and Syd, and you have 1,400-2,100. Then we will regroup."

"Yes, sir"

Sky realized that his files started with Lightspeed Rescues' time as rangers and ended during the Ninja Storm's time as rangers. So, Sky figured that Syd must have the rest of Ninja Storm, and went along through them. About an hour later they knew that Wootox, Mirloc, Olympus, Steelix, and the monster that erases memories, Bugglesworth, Blank Slate, Devastation, Shorty, Hydrax, and a couple monsters from the past that they never knew of due to the fact that they were not catalogued as a major threat against the rangers. After a while Cruger knew that he should look at the box that the others could not see.

"Let's take a break and regroup after lunch and I can tell from both your eyes that you both need some time to stop looking at these. Plus, I have a meeting in which I have to look at some new cadets."

After Syd and Sky left, Anubis felt bad about lying to the cadets and then Anubis walked over to the box that no one knew what was in it besides Birdie and Kat, but no one knew what was in the files that were in the box.

Author's note: I am going to try and get more typed but I am in college and I do have what is called a life and I will have what is called homework, and I won't have a lot of time to do much. I do love you though so continue to read and review and if you make me happy, I will even give you a chapter or two in celebration of my birthday on the second.


	44. Out to Lunch

Disclaimer: I own plot, the restaurant, Kandace and anything else that you don't recognize but nothing else.

Chapter 41: Out to Lunch

Before they began their patrol duties, Sky and Syd went out to lunch at Cool Tunes bar and grill.

"Table for how many?"

"Four, please"

"Okay, there is about a twenty minute wait. Is that alright?"

"That's fine"

"Your last name, sir?"

"Collins"

When they walked away Syd asked

"Sky, why did you say four?"

"Well, I invited Bridge and Z out too, since I was kind of a jerk to them while you were in the infirmary as well as putting a lot of things on them without exactly telling them what was going on. While waiting we might as well start patrolling in the area."

"Alright"

They were half way done when Sky felt the table buzzer go. They saw Z and Bridge waiting outside the restaurant. When they got to the booth, Syd and Sky sat on one side while Bridge and Z sat on the other. After about two minutes, a young woman appeared at their table.

"Hello, my name is Kandace and I will be taking care of you. Can I start you off with some drinks today? I will of course be asking for ID's when it comes to alcohol. So, what can I get for you?"

They started with Syd.

"Pink Lemonade"

"Lemonade"

"Pink Lemonade"

"Lemonade"

"Okay, Pink for the ladies, and plain for the guys"

After Kandace had left, Syd rolled her eyes and laid her head on Sky's shoulder which was duplicated except for the eye rolling on the other side of the table.

"Sky, I swear what is it with you and other women?"

"What do you mean Syd?"

"She means, what is it that makes you one of the most wanted guys of all of New Tech?"

"Girls want Bridge too, Z"

"Not like they want you Sky"

"Z, that is completely ridiculous"

"Oh, Yeah?"

Before anyone could say another word, Kandace came back to their table.

"Okay, here are your drinks. Now for the food"

Since they had not been there not too long ago, they knew what they wanted so they started with Bridge.

"I'd like the poached Salmon with the fruit and the Ceaser Salad."

"Okay, Salmon for the guy in blue"

"I'll have the Poached Salmon also with the fruit and then I would like the potato soup"

"Salmon also for the yellow lady"

"I'll have the CR special with the fruit and the Potato Soup"

"Chicken and Rice, Pink Lady"

"I'd also like the CR special with fruit and the Ceaser Salad."

"CR special for the hot red guy, okay, thanks"

"Syd, are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, you are just not your chipper self and yes, we know that you're physically here, but it looks like your mind is far, far away."

"I'm sorry; I think that I am thinking about what the Commander told me"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Hey, sky, do you what happened that now there is a rumor going around the base that we might have to have clearance codes to get into files or to use the command center's or the command central's computer"

"Yeah, we both do"

"Can you tell us what it is?"

"No, not yet, we are not even sure that we know what will happen and plus security risks"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Syd, are you okay, I mean other than think about what the commander said"

"You mean am I sick? No. I think I am just a little tired"

"Yeah, I felt you tossing and turning on the couch last night"

While Sky and Bridge were talking about the new cadets coming in and planning out the work schedule for the next couple of weeks. Both Syd and Z were looking at some files to go over and see if the cadets that did something that placed them on probation had done what was required of them and if they could have that probation lifted, all the while keeping both of their heads on their significant other's shoulder. Soon their soups and salads came.

"Sky, you never answered the question that Syd gave you after our server left the first time."

"Which was?"

"What is it with you being at the top of every woman's most wanted list under the age of 28"

"Oh, and I said that is ridiculous"

"Well, our waitress likes you and the girls in the booth across from us, and they are not too happy that Syd is as close to you as she is, here, look in to the padd's mirror and watch as soon as Syd moves her head a little bit down to the crook of your shoulder and if you put your arm around her."

Sky watched as he then moved his arm and Syd snuggled a little closer to her boyfriend, he noticed all of the faces of the women that he could see look like they would kill Syd with just a look.

"Wow, well I don't care."

After getting their food and Sky ignoring the many of adoring glances, the manager walked by and asked how everything was.

"How is everything?"

"Wonderful"

After a while Kandace came back and handed them each a bill.

"We would actually like just one bill."

"Okay, but you keep yours though" Kandace said to Sky as he handed them back to her. "I left a surprise for you on it"

They could all just about guess what Sky would find if he looked. As Kandace left to get the new checks Sky and the others looked what she had left.

"She paid for the meal and she left me her phone number"

They all just rolled their eyes.

"Well, here is the new check," Kandace said as she placed the check in front of Bridge "so did you like my gifts"

"They were fine, but Bridge that bill belongs to me"

"I can get it Sky"

"No, this is my treat."

Sky paid the bill and gave it to Kandace.

"Be right back"

"Sky"

"Yeah, Syd"

"Can I borrow your uniform jacket until we leave?"

"Hon, you know I love you and I don't care about those other girls, so you don't have to wear it to say to them that you are my girlfriend, I think they get that Idea"

"No, it isn't that, I am cold and I left mine back at the base, since we were going to get lunch and I was wearing my dad's old jacket, but I left it in the car"

"Oh, yeah, of course"

Sky then thought about all the eyes that he still had on him and as Syd put it on and then she snuggled back into his embrace. However the clincher was when Kandace came back and she saw Sky and Syd. When both Bridge and Z saw the look that Kandace was giving to Syd, which Z figured that if looks could kill, she not only would have murdered her roommate, but also she would be looking for a new best girlfriend. Then Kandace thanked them for coming and then they left.

A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter! It took up to 5 word pages to type. Please Review!! When you review, you brighten my day!! So, you know what to do! I would like to thank those that have already reviewed, please keep doing so.


	45. Sky's mom's first Partner

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize except if it is from a previous chapter, then maybe I do.

Chapter 42: Sky sees his mom's first partner

"Thanks for the lunch again Sky"

"You're welcom… Oh my god!"

"What is oh my god?"

"Well, either I am going nuts or I just a Time Force goon."

"Which one or ones?"

"Steelex"

"Who?"

"My mom's first partner"

"Sky, on a scale of 1-10, how bad?"

"About an 8, Bridge, and if he starts doing what I think he will, It might go off when it comes to me and my mother"

"Sky, was his file missing?"

"Yeah, it was"

"Okay, Let's go see if we can't see him again, Z, you and bridge, please go back to the Academy and ask the Commander to bring in Sky's mom or get some protection over to her place, and tell the Commander what is up"

"Got it"

Bridge and Z started to go back to the jeep, because they could guess that Sky would want Syd to go back with them.

"Syd, I would like you to go back with them, to be safe, if we do run in to him, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nope, can't do that"

"Don't make me order you, because you know that I can"

Looking at how determined Syd was against Sky, Z knew that Sky would not win the battle with Syd, so she and Bridge left.

"Sky," Sydney stepped in and wrapped her arms around him "You are my partner, and my boyfriend. I am in the safest place that I know of"

"You know that I would feel safer if you were at the base, but how would this be the safest place that you know, you know that you could get hurt."

"I know, but I know that the place that I feel safest is wherever you are or whenever you are with me, Plus Z and Bridge already left."

"Alright, come on."

"Sky, If Steelyx was your mom's first partner, what did he do that makes him bad? My teacher told us a little bit about Time Force's time as rangers but not enough, plus we didn't spend hardly any time on the monsters in ranger history"

"Well, Steeylx trained in Time Force, but then he started helping and working for the very thing that my mom and the others were working so hard against. One day, they finally caught him and he swore to make my mom pay. This would be the second time that he got out."

They walked for a little while when Syd asked.

"Do you see him anywhere?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he is not back"

While Sky looked out, Syd's morpher/ communicator beeped.

"Sky, Cruger want us back."

"Okay"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review! Don't forget to read and review "Just a Dream".


	46. What are we up against

Disclaimer: I own the past that is going to come up in the chapter. I however don't own any of characters that you recognize from any of the Power Ranger series.

Chapter 43: What are we up against?

When Sky and Sydney got back they found Anubis as well as Bridge and Z waiting for them.

"Rangers, now with everything that has happened, one main concern's is now being realized. We must now have either voice and status recognizers or have status and code voice locks. We must tighten security around case files and containment cards. That means that no one lower than your rank may handle any files. If they do than they must do a paper file and then you must put them in. That might mean extra work, but most of the one that took quite a long time to contain as still there. Sky and Syd before you left, you may have noticed one box that I did not assign to either of you, and even though it would be in your section Sydney. I asked that you both guard it, but do not open it. Ms. Manx also wants to talk to all of you about some gifts that she has provided for you. "

"Rangers, I have added quite a few things. I will tell you if I added anything that requires you to do something in order for it to be activated. You each have another zord; they combine with your battle partner's zord to become a megazord."

After Kat got done talking, they were all released from duty. While Z returned to the book she was reading, Bridge began playing a small video game. Sky began to read a book with tips on achieving a good exercise routine. Sky felt Syd, who was trying to get a little rest, shiver and while he was reading so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close and pulled his blanket over them. About twenty minutes later, Z asked Sky to hand her a magazine that was closer to him than she was.

"I can't, I don't want to disturb, Syd"

"Is she asleep?"

"Uh huh"

"Never mind then, because I don't think that she is sleeping well again lately."

Just as Z was finishing saying what she had, the phone rang.

"Did she wake up?"

Sky shook his head while Z picked it up.

"Delgado"

"Hello Z, this is Tina, Is Syd or Sky available?"

"Can you hold on? I can see if either is around."

"Sure"

Z felt bad, but she asked if he or Syd were there, same went like that and someone called and they didn't feel like talking.

"Are you around?" Z asked.

"No, I'm not, sorry."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see them around anywhere"

"Sure, I'll do that"

After she hung up, Z got up and got the magazine she wanted.

""Z, can I ask why you don't think she is not getting a lot of sleep?"

"Well, lately she wakes in the night sometimes and starts crying. She is always tossing and turning. I also think that her dreams are anything but pleasant. I just don't think that she is."

"Okay"

A few moments later, Sky had to wake Syd for duty because they switched Bridge and Z for the night shift instead of doing the early morning patrol. Sky and syd were walking to duty when all of a sudden the base and the rest of the city were plunged into darkness.

"Oh, Lovely"

All B-squad rangers please report to Command Central.

Syd and Sky were told to take one side of New Tech to patrol while Z and Bridge were told to take the other half. Bridge and Z were half way done when all of a sudden some things that reminded them of Krybots appeared, but they knew that they weren't. Then suddenly the Krybot things started to attack them.

"Sky, Bridge and I need help"

"Well, call the commander he will be able to reach you before I will."

"Got it"

"Commander, we need your help, Bridge and I are under attack of something, but we can't tell you what because we have never seen them before and they seem stronger …ugh… then we… ugh …have seen before."

"I am on my way; can you describe them, Bridge?"

"Sir, they look like Krybots."

"Okay, you are fighting a version of something called rumbits. They have the strength of a lot of Krybots. Both you and Bridge do exactly as I say until I, Syd and Sky get there. No actually come back to base."

"Yes, sir"

Cruger told Z and Bridge how to activate the shield and to go back to the base, and he radioed Sky and Syd to do the same.

"Sir, what made you bring us back to the base?"

"We have begun the second major battle for earth."

"Commander, what is going on?"

"I fear that the being known as Master Magnificent is going to start his second try for earth."

"Second?" Z inquired.

"Yes, and this time. I am sure will be much harder than the first"

"Whoa, Commander, what happened the first time and what exactly are we up against?"

"Rangers, You were all alive during his last try as well as you battled his nephew. His brother was Grumm's father"

"Commander I think that this Master Magnificent and this guy or girl who is breaking into the files are working together and are trying to get grumm out. You don't think that grumm would actually agree to work for this guy do you?"

"I have a feeling that he already has"

A/N: You know what to do and what would make me work faster to get more of the story up. Read and Review.


	47. Cadets learn from the Past

Disclaimer: I own Master Magnificent and the plot but nothing else, the rest belongs to Disney.

Chapter 44: Cadets learn from the Past

"Commander, what exactly did happen the last time Magnificent tried for power?"

"Well, the last time he tried New Tech City was almost destroyed. During just one of the fights Magnificent killed a third of New Tech City's population. At another battle the city lost 12 firefighters and that is when Syd's dad left SPD plus he did not want Syd attacked. That same battle I am sorry to say was the day that we lost Z's dad and Jack's mom. That was the same day Grumm attacked my home planet of Sirius, and I hung up Shadow Ranger I thought permanently. The battles went on and on. Z, unfortunately a week after you and Jack lost one parent, you lost the other. We tried to make it so you could both be at the Academy, but when Birdie's processor died, Birdie said no, and two days before we were going to give you both to a woman that would have loved to have you both, you two managed to leave the academy. The day you and Jack found each other was actually the same day that we found Jack again, since I had already found you in the shadows. Then everything was quiet until…"

"Mirloc"

Syd saw Sky's face drop and she leaned her head on Sky's shoulder and also put her hand in his.

"Yes, Sky, the day you lost your dad."

Sydney felt Sky squeeze her hand, so she squeezed it back.

"After Mirloc was taken into custody, it seemed as though Magnificent just disappeared. No one really knew what happened to him until now."

"Sir, I think that we are going to have to know where Grumm is being kept or at least his containment card is so we can help prevent anyone from breaking Grumm out."

"I cannot answer that for you , but I wouldn't think that he is anywhere near here. I don't even know where his containment card is."

"Well, who would?"

"Supreme Commander Birdie, for all I know he is in his containment card and stuffed into a safe somewhere. Rangers go ahead and take rest again because magnificent will be harder to battle than Grumm, and who knows when you will all sleep come again. You are dismissed."

After the rangers left, Kat chimed in.

"Doggie, If Grumm did come back, you do not think that he would try for Morgana or Mora do you?"

"Yes, Kat I do. They are both good at evil plans, but the monsters are Mora."

All four rangers were sitting in their common room just relaxing and lazing around.

"Z?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember your parents?"

"Only a little bit"

"What were they like?"

"My mom's name was Alyssa and she was really pretty, and my dad's name was Cole and he athletic and was generous as was my mom. They both had a lot of hardships. They both loved animals. They were also so much in love and told me I was a miracle for them. I don't remember much more than that. Why did you want to know Syd?"

"I guess after knowing how your parents died, I guess I wanted to know how much you remember about them after they died."

"Syd, one night about ten nights ago, right before you and bridge got sick, I looked over and you weren't there, I think it was the night of your uncle's ball, where were you or where did you go?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk around the base."

"Syd, does Doggie know or I hate to say or even think that you stole the files"

"Relax and yeah, Z, he does because he saw me when he was coming to shut down the computers. I knew he could have also probably told me but I wanted to look up something to answer some questions that I had."

"Like what, Syd?"

"Like with other times that rumbits were around and if it was at all possible if I could have seen them before or seen them with Cruger and my parents."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, apparently it was long before when I was still a baby, I was only twenty months old. At the time when I saw them I was with my parents and Cruger, and I was half way between my dad and the Commander when I was suddenly grabbed by a rumbit. I hit him with a rock fist because he then dropped me. My mother picked me up and gave me to the Commander who gave me to my grandfather who had just gotten there. They chose not to erase my memory because I was learning things and they did not want me to forget what I had learned and they never thought that I would remember that. "

When Syd finished, they noticed that most of the lights in the city were still out, and as long as there was no attacks everything would be okay. It was only too bad that they had not looked at the sky before going to bed for the night.

A/N: Whoa, I hope that you are still enjoying the story. I am working as fast as I can to get chapters up, but I am getting to the ones that I am editing and reading over again, plus I am also trying to write them.


	48. A Frightening Night for Syd and Sky

A/N: I am sorry that it took so long to update, however like I said I was in college and close to graduation and I had many health issues this past year including having a Pulmonary Embolism or a blood clot in my lung. I own Magnificent and the plot. Disney owns the Power Rangers.

I used Bold and Italic for in Syd's mind and just Italic for Sky's.

Chapter 45: A Frightening Night for Sydney and Sky

When all in the Academy had gone to bed, Magnificent began just one of the great many battles that rangers would have to endure, but fortunately for Z and Bridge the battle would not include them. The battle would take place within the rangers' dreams. Sky was the first to begin his night of Fright.

_Sky had been dreaming of a picnic that Sydney had made and they were enjoying each other's company until their communicators/ morphers went off. When they had arrived at the scene; they saw that it was a preschool on fire. They knew that even though New Tech Fire Dept. was not far, but since they had children and one class was missing they knew that they could not wait for them. Sky told Syd to be careful and that he loved her. After it seemed like they had rescued everyone, and the last time that Sydney had come out Sky noticed that she was no longer morphed since her helmet had fogged up so bad that she had not been able to see. When they thought that everyone was rescued Sky noticed that Sydney was coughing really badly. _

_ "Did we get everyone?" _

_ "I...I...think so"_

_ "Excuse me"_

_ "Yes"_

_ "We can't seem to find one boy and he could be in the classroom hiding, or in the bathroom, but all we know is that he is not here"_

_ "Don't worry Madam, we'll find him"_

_ Sky went to the bathroom while Sydney went to the classroom. They were both shouting the boy's name._

Meanwhile in Sydney's dream

_**Her dream had started the very same, when all of a sudden Z walked up to where they were having their picnic.**_

_** "Z, what are you doing here?"**_

_** "Coming to get Sky to go on our date"**_

_** "What? Sky?"**_

_** "Sydney, what can I say, I love her Syd and I cannot deny what I feel"**_

_** "You said that you loved me"**_

_** "Ah...no...No way, I was just staying with you until Z left Bridge"**_

__When Z came back from the bathroom, she saw Syd curled into a fetal position and it looked like she was completely terrified and was disappearing. Z called over her morpher to Cruger, since she knew that this was something else and probably nothing the doctors could do. Cruger was actually already in the rangers' area since bridge had called him about their red ranger whom was yelling and normally was a very quiet sleeper.

_Sky had found the boy and then after handing the boy to the firefighter went to call to Syd that that he had found the boy when he saw her laying on the hallway floor with her morpher far from her grasp. Sky saw that she was not breathing and so he picked her up and ran to where the paramedics were, but they said that they were sorry but in helping to try and save the boy she gave up her life and Sky screamed "NO"_

_**"But, I love you too. You said that no one could take you away from me"**_

_** "I lied"**_

_** "NOOO"**_

__After bringing both Sky and Syd to the Infirmary, to keep an eye on them Z remarked.

"Commander, it looks as though they are in their worst fears"

"That is it!"

"What is?"

"The island of illusion or a monster that goes into the ranger's dreams, such as the one that Dino Thunder faced"

"What is the island of illusion sir, I have never heard of that"

"Well, from what I have read about the place, it is an island where your greatest fears could become reality. It was used during the first team of rangers' time, and this disappearing is supposedly what happened, they actually went where as with this, Sydney and Sky are still here and it is happening within their dreams."

"Do you think that they are all still around, and do you think that they would be able to help us"

"Yeah, I know many of them are, all except one. Their yellow ranger was killed in a car accident."

"Doggie, Tommy Oliver was a ranger the longest and I think that he would be the one to call , since his wife could help too, since she was the first pink, plus as you said Dino Thunder did the dream island only within their dreams. "

"Okay, let me call the Oliver's"

While Kat was calling Cruger, Z and Bridge all kept watch over their pink and red rangers. Within minutes, thanks to Tommy making a new lab and making a teleported like the command center had, two people appeared.

"Welcome to our base, Kimberly and Tommy. I am the commander of the base. We called because we need your assistance as past rangers"

Doggie explained what was going on to Kimberly and Tommy and when he asked if they would help, they both replied with of course; we will do our absolute best. Once a ranger, always a ranger.

A/N: You knew I could not leave out the originals, right? Will Sydney and Sky get help, Will Tommy and Kimberly be able to reach them? Find out next chapter! Read and Review!


	49. Help arrives for Sydney

A/N: Don't fret the next chapter is already here. Thanks to my faithful readers and thanks to one of my newest readers: Jenzzyuk for letting me know that is still someone out there reading. If you are still reading, let me know that you are, and you, might get my thanks too. I love hearing from you guys out there. As always, I do not own any of the characters except Magnificent and I own the plot, but sadly nothing else.

Plain Text= academy/ outside dreams

Bold/ Italic=Sydney's dream

Italic = Sky but none is really used within the chapter.

Chapter 46: Help arrives for Sydney

Suddenly with a little assistance, much like the gadget that helped get Jack and Sky back from General Tomars, Tommy went in to help sky and Kimberly entered into Syd's dream to help her.

_**When Kimberly arrived Z was in the jeep waiting for Sky to come.**_

_** "Sky, why in the world are you doing this"**_

_** "Hi, Sydney?"**_

_** "Who are you? You look so familiar, I think I have seen your picture or you someplace before."**_

_** "**_Yes_**, Sydney, you probably have seen my picture before, I was on the very first ranger team. I'm Kimberly Oliver. Your commander sent me; you are in a dream, well actually probably more like a nightmare to help you."**_

_** "I don't know, but right now I would love some help to knock some sense into my crazy boyfriend, because before he said that he loved me and now he is saying that he doesn't and he is breaking my heart"**_

_** "oh, boo-hoo, Sydney, I don't love you and you know that I only wanted you as a girlfriend until Z was single and if you don't mind lady this is a private discussion."**_

_** "Sydney, don't listen to him. Listen to me and your heart. I need to know is this your greatest fear that you will lose the guy that you like or even love to another woman. Because I know how much I hurt when thought that I was going to lose my boyfriend, whom is my husband now."**_

_** Syd just nodded back at Kimberly. **_

_** "Look, Lady, I don't care who in the world you are, but don't give her any ideas that she will get her happy ending with me like you got."**_

_** "Oh, my word"**_

_** "What now?"**_

_** "You are so NOT Sky"**_

_** "What, of course I am"**_

_** "No, Sydney keep thinking that way, remember what Sky, the man that said he loved you said and about who he is"**_

_** "Lady, I am warning you"**_

_** "No, she is the one that is helping me see, you are the hurt, and you can't be My SKY!"**_

_** "Yes, good girl, what is wrong with this Sky that your Sky doesn't have"**_

_** "Well, First of all, You're a former ranger and my Sky, no matter what would show respect to you and second, I have already been through this with my Sky and he gave me Lovey, my bear, because I was sick when we went through it and it sings "You are my Sunshine" and he told me that I was his and nothing could take him away plus if RIC were here I bet that he would bring it to me because even if I told him to bring it to Sky, he would not find him"**_

_** After Syd finished RIC bounded over. **_

_** "RIC, come here boy"**_

_** "Yeah, how would this robotic dog even know if I was real or not? She is the one that is the fake"**_

_** "My Sky would know. Come on RIC let's play. Bring the ball to Sky."**_

_** Syd threw the ball, but when RIC came back and went towards Sky, he cocked his head and turned and brought the ball to Syd."**_

_** "Thanks RIC"**_

_** "So, the robo-dog didn't bring me the ball, It doesn't prove a thing."**_

_** "Yes, it does, RIC always brings the ball to Sky even when someone else is playing with him. He favors Sky and I and so when he cannot find Sky, he always brings it to me even if someone that just looks like one of us there. My Sky found that out with WooTox."**_

_** When Syd had finished, the imposter Sky along with the imposter Z had gone away, but rather another Sky stood in his place that had just seemed to have placed their picnic lunch on the table along with Sydney's favorite type of flowers. Then came up to Syd and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head, saluted to Kim, the way that he normally would then went to play a little with RIC before Syd and he ate. **_

_** "Thank you Kim"**_

_** "you bet"**_

__Afterwards, Kimberly left and when she came out Sydney was still asleep, but not for long because shortly her eyes fluttered open and then she moved towards the other chair next to Sky's side.

A/N: That is it for Syd's living nightmare, but what about Sky? He is still in his living nightmare. Thanks again to all of my readers_**. **_Please don't flame me and say that Sky would never act like that because you are correct. Sky would not and that was kind of the point. I wanted it to become more and more obvious that hint hint he was not Sky hence imposter Sky. You have to remember it is a nightmare. As always, please review. I like seeing the new review in my e-mail and even though I may not reply to any, I always appreciate seeing them.


	50. Help for Sky

A/N: Here is the next part. I don't own anything except the plot and any character that was not in any power ranger show. Also I don't own "You are my sunshine".

Plain=normal at the academy out of dream land

Italic=Sky's dream

Chapter 47: Help for Sky

_ "No, no, come on Syd, you can't die on me and you can't just leave me"_

_ "Sky?"_

_ "Huh….Oh just please leave me alone, come on Sydney, please baby, come back to me"_

_ "Sky, I know who you are and who the woman in your arms is and I can tell you that she is not Syd. I know that she looks like her, but it really isn't"_

_ "No offense, but I think that I know this woman and this is Syd"_

_ "I know that one of your greatest fears since Wes died is losing another loved one or member of your family, but please take my word for it. Syd is alive and she really wants you to wake up, but until you realize that this isn't her, you are going to remain here. I can hear my wife telling me to remember to tell you who I am. My name is Tommy Oliver and as a rangers or at least a former one, I hope that you can trust me. Also your Syd told my wife to tell me that you have to see the difference in this Syd and her such as she said that she would not unmorph in a fire especially because she knows the dangers in it and also she said that she would have wanted to talk to you and have constant communication if you had to spilt up. She is telling my wife to tell me things that she said that only your girlfriend Sydney would know. She is telling me that even though the rest of your rangers would know it to remind you that if Jack had stayed, that you would have been proud to remain the blue ranger. Also she is telling her about your song and while I am not going to sing it since I can't sing she told me that it is your song:_

_ You are my sunshine_

_ My only sunshine_

_ You make me happy when skies are grey, _

_ You'll never know dear"_

_ "How much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. We made that one of the many songs that we like as a couple, but even Bridge and Z know the others, no one but Sydney could know about You are my sunshine"_

_ Suddenly the scene around Sky and Tommy changed._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "You might still be afraid but I think that you finally realized that the woman that you were holding was not the real Sydney because I think that you figured out that I could not have known the things that I told you without Sydney telling me."_

_ "Thanks, but can I wake up now?"_

_ "Sure, but only if you want to, or you can stay asleep because my wife just told me that your girlfriend just did and the rest of your team is probably going to go back to sleep. _

_ "Thanks again Tommy"_

_ "Sure, Once a ranger, always a ranger"_

_ "One question before you go, how did your wife and my girlfriend tell you things?"_

_ "My wife and my animal ninjetti are soul mates, just like we are in real life and ever since we got married we have been able to talk to each other telepathically. Now I don't know neither you nor your girlfriend that well, however I believe that you and your girlfriend have the same ability, but that is merely a guess. Yes, for this it was great however, sometimes it is really a bother." _

_ "Thanks again, bye"_

_ "You're welcome again and good-bye too."_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will be in store next for our rangers? Guess you will just have to keep reading to find out, won't you? Now be good little readers and review please.


	51. Tommy and Kimberly Leave

A/N: You ready for the next part, Well here it is, however as always I own nothing except the plot and any characters that you do not recognize.

Chapter _: Kim and Tommy Leave

Sky had chosen to remain asleep after Tommy returned out of Sky's dream. He explained what was tormenting Sky much like Kimberly had explained what had been tormented Syd after she returned.

"Do you think that whatever this is that made the rangers have bad dreams will try and terrorize any of the other rangers?

"Well, I guess that depends. If it is like the island of Illusion, then I would say more than likely no. That is the one that I would guess is the most similar to their situation except that they were only asleep and not actually on the island. However if it is like when Elsa was at the controls then I would say maybe. Even if they did get affected, the best way to stop is to A) Remember a time that they had to face something similar or B) fight it, such as what is wrong with the situation and how can they make it right."

"Thank you Tommy and Kimberly, we appreciate this"

"You are welcome, and if you ever need us again, just call: Once a ranger, always one. May the power of the old rangers protect your rangers."

"Good-bye"

Back on Magnificent ship

"They got away master"

"No, that is just part one of my greater plan. It is in many parts. I only did this to think that it will be easy to defeat me"

"Okay, sir"

A/N: Only a short chapter in this one because the next one is quite a bit longer. Review please.


	52. Sydney and Sky records

A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own much except the character's that were not involved in any of the power ranger series. I do however own magnificent and Tina and of course the plot since it came from my mind.

Italic for Sky singing

Bold for Syd singing

Bold and Italic for when it is both singing

Chapter _: Syd records

It had been a couple of weeks since the dream terrors and everyone on base was happy for that. Everyone had decided to take advantage of the down time that they were getting. Sydney had taken advantage by going to the recording studio. Sky had already discuss that he was doing the same thing.

"Hey Tina"

"Hey, Syd. We are all ready for you. Did you want to work on your single , because Sky is already here and just listening to his playback then you guys could work on the duets."

"I will work on my album later. I would like you to also hold another press conference . I will need to talk to the commander, but I was wondering if it would be possible to tell the press to stay away from us while doing SPD work since it could cause difficulty while trying to do our jobs especially since it could cause difficulty while trying to be undercover or even if we were tailing someone."

"And what exactly would we say?"

"That if they came near either of us while working on SPD work and that they are not doing one of two things such as covering the base and the actions of everyone on the ranger team within their article or they are not in need of actual assisstance , then I will press charges in that they are hindering an investigation. However if they cooperate with us then I can give you some photos to release to the press at your disgression because our team hated when that fake story came out.

"Yeah, Go ahead and discuss what to do with the commander, but I think that is something that we can do"

After Sky was done listening to the playback for a song that he had just recorded for his premiere CD, he exited the booth and met up with Tina and Syd.

"Alright, you guys are going to work on the duets, so which song first?"

"How about A Whole New World?"

"Sounds fine to me, Syd"

"Alright"

Both Sky and Syd entered the recording booth and found the music for the song and began.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, Shimmering, Splendid_

_Tell, me princess, now when did you _

_Let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes _

_Take you wonder by wonder _

_Over sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A Whole new World _

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no _

_Or where to go _

_Or say we're only dreaming. _

**A Whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But now from way up here**

**It's crystal clear that now I'm **

**In a whole new world with you**

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Unbelievable sights **

**Indescribable feeling **

**Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A Whole new World **

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

**A Hundred thousand things to see**

_Hold your breath it gets better_

**I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far **

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

_A Whole new World_

**Every turn a surprise**

_With new horizons to pursue_

**Every moment red letter**

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_A Whole New World_

_**A Whole New World**_

_That's where we'll be _

**That's where we'll be**

A Thrilling chase

**A wondrous place**

_**For You and Me**_

During the last part Syd had turned toward Sky while singing. Tina came over the intercom into the room.

"Great guys here is the playback"

While they were listening they thought about if they wanted to do another take.

"Want to do another take?"

"no"

"Ready for another song then"

Both nodded, Sky told her If I never knew you.

_If I never knew you _

_If I never felt this love _

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And If I never held you_

_I would never have a clue _

_How at last I'd find in you_

_a missing part of me_

_In this world so fear _

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes _

_so dry your eyes_

_And I'm so greatful to you _

_I'd have lived my whole life through _

_Lost forever _

_If I never knew you_

**If I never knew you **

**I'd be safe but half as real **

**Never knowing I could feel a love so **

**Strong and true**

**I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through**

**Lost forever **

**If I never knew you**

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_

_**All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night**_

_**But still my heart is saying we were right**_

**If I never knew you **_There's no moment I'd regret_

**If I never knew this love **_Since the moment that we met_

**I would have no inkling of **_If our time has gone too fast _

**How precious life can be **_I've lived at last_

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

**So beautiful**

_**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

**I thought our love would be so beautiful**

**We'd turn this darkness into light**

_**And still my heart is saying we were right**_

_We were right_

_And if I never knew you_

**If I never knew you**

_I'd have live my whole life through_

**Empty as the sky**

_**Never knowing why**_

_**Lost forever **_

_**If I never **_

_**Knew **_

_**you**_

"_Awesome, here is the play back"_

While they were listening both Syd and Sky walked over to where a couch was in the booth for the longer days. Syd had curled up against Sky even if it was just while they listened. He kept thinking back to the first day when Bridge and he were told about her coming to work at SPD.

*flashback*

Sky and Bridge had just been told about their new team member. Bridge had gone to work with Kat on the computers, while he had stayed.

"What was he thinking putting a model/singer on the team. She won't want to do anything because she will be too afraid to break a nail. We have been here both for 2 years and she is new and going to be joining us."

*end of flashback*

He now could not believe that he either said or even thought such a thing since even though sometimes she did complain about breaking a nail, it was mostly on their downtime and not during work. The song for him was true if he had never met Syd, he now would not have his girlfriend.

"Redo? Though I do not know why that you would want too"

They both agreed with Tina not to redo it.

"Next song"

"Let's finish with Love will find away"

**In a perfect world **

**One we've never known**

**We would never need **

**To face the world alone**

**They can have the world **

**We'll create our own **

**I may not be brave or strong or smart **

**But somewhere in my secret heart **

**I know**

**Love will find away**

**Anywhere I go **

**I'm home**

**If you are there beside me **

**Like dark **

**turning into day **

**Somehow we'll come through **

**Now that I've found you **

**Love will find a way**

_I was so afraid _

_Now I realize _

_Love is never wrong _

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world _

_Shining in your eyes_

_**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home **_

_**If we are there together**_

_**Like dark **_

_**turning into day**_

_**somehow we'll come through**_

_**now that I found you **_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

"Great guys here is the playback"

They told her no when Tina asked about a redo. Syd was just about to say the next song when their communicators made noise.

"Drew here"

"Syd, Bridge and I have a disturbance. We are still trying to reach Sky, but we can't reach him"

"Z, This is Sky, I am right here next to Syd. I must just not have heard it go. I heard everything that you just said. Where are you?"

"you need to get to Smart Heart lake"

"alright we will be there as fast as we can"

"alright"

"Sorry Tina"

"It is fine. You guys go save the city."

"alright, ready Syd"

"Ready"

"SPD EMERGENCY"

"LIGHTSPEED EMERGENCY"

A/N: What is the disturbance? Find out in the next chapter. I do not own any of the songs that I used. They are all from Disney Films.

The first one is quite obvious I hope That is A Whole New World by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane.

The second song is If I never knew you and that is from Pocahontas and that is sung by Jon Secada and Shanice.

The final song is Love will find a way from Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and it is sung by Liz Callaway and Gene Miller.


	53. A New star

A/N: I do not known anything except the plot and any characters that have not been in any of the movies or the television shows. Thanks to andyg2525 and Jenzzyuk for letting me know somebody is still reading.

Chapter 50: A New Star

When Sydney and Sky arrived Z called out.

"Syd! Sky! Over here!"

They ran over to where Z and Bridge were.

"It is about time that you guys showed up to the party"

"Z, what in the world are you calling a party"

"Aren't you having any fun fighting these things?"

It took a while to answer but Sky answered.

"That would not be a word that I would use to describe this"

"What the?"

"Oh no"

"What? Where did those things go?"

"Batlings, Z"

"Whatever"

"Well, we have a bigger situation than that. Look at the Sky."

"What is that "

"A whole new tiny mess of trouble and …"

"What in the world is that?"

"My guess that is…"

"Behold my son, new citizens. Before long I will be a ruler next to the ultimate ruler. My son will help the master thanks to the star power being regenerated. Rumbits attack."

"Oh geez…They're back"

"Who?"

"Impus and Queen Bancherra"

"Scale hon"

"Sky they are not even close to the scale"

"Uh, guys, while you are talking the scale, we have company to deal with."

They each were doing well and holding their own against the rumbits and batlings and still after General Tomars and Diabalico showed up or at least they were until both Syd and Z scream.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. I will try to have another update done by this weekend. Why did the girls scream? Find out next time.


	54. Two injured

A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long to update however my computer got a virus and then after it got fixed it did not want to work properly so sorry for the long wait but I had to make sure that my computer got fixed before I could update. Thanks to the last two readers that reviewed which were andyg2525 and Jenzzyuk. Here is the next chapter for you to.

Chapter 51: Two Injured

After the girls screamed, both Sky and Bridge saw they both had kind of flew backward, come unmorphed and hit the ground. Z immediately got back up and got remorphed just in time for some new rumbits to come from out of nowhere along with General Tomars and began to attack her. Then Bridge called to her while dealing with his own rumbits and battlings.

"Z, are you okay, use number response babe."

"three"

Z and Bridge had worked out a number system to use with each other in battle to know how bad each other was injured. One was "I am okay, little blood but not bad", Two was " I am still okay, I have blood and an injury that was hurting, but I am still okay" Three was " I can still fight, but probably not for much longer, I am injured and I have blood coming from the injury." Four was " I don't think I can fight, I am pretty bad and have blood" and they hoped that they would never need the fifth where it was most likely unconscious and unable to defend self.

Even though Sky did not know what their number system was, he could see that yes, Z was still fighting and standing, but was barely holding on because she was fighting one arm down and he saw blood coming from the arm just seconds before she remorphed. The next chance he had he looked at where Syd still lay. He could see that she was breathing but was most likely injured badly since she had not moved and was unmorphed.

Meanwhile back at the base, Boom and Kat were inputing security user codes into the computers and they were discussing who would have what clearance to things. Kat had turned and saw the battle that was ensuing and saw the female rangers get attacked and fall and the only one get back up quick. Just then the new radio alarm for Cruger and her went off.

"Kat or Commander Cruger, are you …there"

"This is Kat, I am here Sky."

" We need help from the Commander, both Syd and Z are injured. Syd …is still… down and it looks like….Z is close to losing what energy and stamina she has, so it is only me and …..Bridge."

"I'll get Doggie Sky"

"Tell him to hurry, please"

Within seconds, Anubis reached the command control center.

"What is it, Ms. Manx?"

"The rangers need you. They are holding their own however they are in a circle protection formation around Sydney, since she got hit with something and it hit her hard, but Z also got hit and even though she is still fighting she is bleeding pretty badly. They would retreat back to the base to get help for Syd and Z but they are worried that civilians will get hurt. "

"Call Drs. Tyler and Felix and have both emergency crews standing by. Have Dr. Tyler with Sydney and Felix with Z. Alright…SPD EMERGENCY"

As Doggie turned to leave, he turned around.

"Never mind. Let's bring the base instead."

Doggie brought the new Delta Base Crawler online, and then they stayed in the crawler mode until they reached the rangers. When they reached them Doggie saw both doctors waiting, then he went out and got Sydney and brought her to Dr. Tyler, then went back to help usher Z to safety, but half-way to the door of the base, she passed out so Anubis picked her up and brought her to . Whenn he had done that , he returned to help out Sky and Bridge. Within 30 minutes all of the offending monsters had left.

"Alright, let's go back into the base and get the base back to its location."

While walking to the base Bridge asked the question that Sky had been wondering as well, "Sir what were those new rumbits."

"those were Blumbits and they are like four rumbits together, that is why I was not surprised that you need my help. "

"Sir, This Magnificent goon has the basic foot soliders and then the blumbits are grumm's blueheads but does he have any like the orangeheads. "

Doggie remained silent for a moment and hoped that they would never have to encounter them, but as they reached the waiting room for both infirmaries doggie finally answered.

"Yeah, he do you ask, I have never encountered them but Sydney's father and your mother did."

"Sir," Sky began "The laser that hit both Syd and Z, it was like it came out of nowhere"

Anubis shook his head.

"I want to hear from the doctors but it sounds like Syd and Z got hit with the laser from a Crum-bit. They feel nothing and will hurt anything, they do not listen to almost anything. They like Z have the power to multiply. Before each of you were born, all of your parents worked at SPD in some way. While in the Lab one day the mixture's, that would help take down magnificent even before he became a master,beaker broke and the particles, according to Ms. Manx each had a purpose, went to both the person that poured it in and who the particles were closest too. That is how you each receive your power ,but one night before that happen a little of each power was stolen. We still don't know what happened, I was not the commander of this base at the time. But what I was saying that they have the power to be in two or more places at once. They also have a laser built into their arm."

Both Sky and Bridge looked at each other with sort of a wow look on their face. After that Kat walked in.

"Well, , How are they?"

"I can't say too much because I don't know exactly what is all wrong however, I do know that they both could be in for a rough night or possibly a rough couple of weeks. What I know about Z is that she was shot with some sort of pellet based short range blaster. Now Z mostly has clean wounds however one was clean but the pellet hit something to make her arm bleed very badly, so Dr. Felix needs to perform surgery to make sure that no debris was left behind and to cauterize (stop) the bleeding, since it is too deep to do within surgery."

"Kat, did I have to sign anything?"

"No, cadet, I signed it when I brought her in and handed her off to Dr. Felix and Ms. Manx"

"And, Syd?"

"I have nothing so far on her since I haven't been able to get to her. All I know is that she is in the newest infirmary which transforms with the base, but even the base had to transform into the megazord then she would have been fine. With that said, it also is harder to get to when the base is transformed and not the brisk walk that it is now. Oh, and Bridge, Z woke and asked for you. Sky, I am sure that Syd will want to see you and I am sure that Dr. Tyler will have some forms for you to fill out, so why don't you come with me."

After Kat finished, Bridge took off toward the infirmary that Z was brought to and Kat and Sky took off in the opposite way, while Cruger went to get a quick update about the city then he would follow them to the infirmary to get news on Sydney. When Sky and Kat got to the infirmary, they saw Dr. Tyler placing a blanket over Sydney's waist and they placed something under her with the assistance of one of the med nurses. Then he placed some kind of apron over Syd. He then walked out of the room and pressed the lock button and then hit another button and then reopened the door.

"Hello,Ms. Manx and Cadet Tate"

Sky was silent but Kat replied with a "hello" and "how is she".

"I'm sorry however, I do not know a lot yet about why she did not wake right away, because I had to get an x-ray since my sensor doesn't scan at quite the same degree that a x-ray can. From what I can tell she has a broken wrist which should heal quickly. But, I needed to check her chest, and I wanted to get a brain scan just to make sure she just lost consciousness and not something far worse. She was also hit with a pellet based blaster, but they just skimmed the skin, so there are only cuts and not something worse, since Felix told me about the injury to Z. She was also very dehydrated, but other than that she is good. She also seems to be physically and perhaps mentally exhausted so although she awoke for mere moments she was not able to stay that way."

"May I see her?"

"Of course, I will have some forms for you to fill out in a few moments since her family is not here and you are the contact person afterwards."

Sky started to move toward Syd, but he started to lean towards the floor.

"woah, woah, Sky" yelled Kat.

"I'm okay, I just lost my footing for a second there"

"That may be,"said Dr. Tyler "however I would like to still examine you"

"really, doctor, I am fine, I just lost my footing"

"Cadet, I don't want the Commander to order you to get checked out. Now, we don't know what we are dealing with, so I would like to check you out willingly."

Within seconds, Sky was sitting in the bed right next to Sydney. Anubis was just arriving to both check on Sydney and then was called with Sky.

"Sky, your sugar level is low plus you are a little dehydrated.

"Is that what made me almost pass out?"

"Yes, however I have notice all the extra hours that you have logged and concluded that you might be overworking yourself"

Anubis heard that as he was walking in and he knew that all the team now probably were because of the Magnificent threat.

" I know that you are the red ranger, but that does not mean that you should not have a day to rest either, now if you continue to go at the same rate that you are going you may start to get injuries which could be far worse than just taking a day off"

" I agree with the doctor Sky. Now you will be resting completely on the next coming day off which is next week but I am considering moving it up after hearing what the doctor just said. You are to not do anything physically strenuous for the next couple of days when you have down time or until the doctor has determined that you no longer seem to be or you are not exhausted."

"Yes sir"

"Now, how is Cadet Drew doing doctor?"

"She is doing much better than when I first got her. She hit her head more than likely on the pavement quite hard, which gave her a small concussion. Like Cadet Tate, she is also a little dehydrated and her sugar level is down. Also she seems like she is exhausted however it is not in the same way that Cadet Tate is. Now I talked to Felix and Cadets Delgado and Carson are not exhausted in the same way, they are more like cadet Tate. Now medically, nothing is wrong with the exception of those items caused by the injury and also her health conditions prior to this. However, Physically and emotionally, Cadet Drew is exhausted."

"Commander, I am not sure but both Z and I do not think that Syd has been getting a lot of sleep. Z has mentioned that she has woken up sometimes in the middle of the night crying and she tosses and turns quite a bit."

"Sky, how long do you think that this has been going on for?"

"We think that it has been ever since Diabolico came and she got the Cobra Curse, however it could have been before this."

"Sky, do you know if she is taking the sleeping pills that Dr. Felix gave her?"

"I am not sure sir, since Z, Bridge, or I have to break it, however I would assume that she is"

When the machine with the IV fluid beeped, Sky thought that he was done, except that Dr. Tyler walked over and said "nope, you still have another one to do, so go ahead and try to get some rest."

"Alright"

Sky fell asleep soon after. Both Dr. Tyler and Cruger were happy to see it. Shortly after Felix came in with Kat leaving Z and a now sleeping Bridge in Ian's and Boom's care and protection, since they both had medical knowledge and Bridge could always be woken in case of an emergency.

" How is Z doing?"

" Both she and Bridge were very tired, yet with the exception of Z's injuries. Whatever they fought , no one should even try to fight on their own."

Suddenly they heard a beep.

"That was the IV bag monitor on Sky. Was Z or Bridge dehydrated?"

"not that I determined"

Dr. Tyler left to release Sky from the IV, while Dr. Felix , Kat, and Doggie discussed Z and Bridge.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update, but school started for me and I am in a non-stop 18 month program and I have not had the time to type up any chapters. I was thinking about discontinuing this story since it seemed like no one is reading so I will post a poll on my page to see how many readers I still have, I would also appreciate a review to let me know too.


	55. Creepy Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and Magnificent and the new cadet and any of the characters that you don't recognize. This chapter is dedicated to DaIsY dOo. If you have added me in your author alerts or this story to story alerts, thank you very much.

Chapter 52: Creepy Call

The next few days were quiet, but a little too quiet for the rangers taste. However it was nice since Z and Syd were still recovering, since they had suffered the most during the last battle. Although they were increasing in health as the days went by. A few days even later, both Syd and Z were much better than they had been. After almost two weeks of no attacks, everyone at the academy was on the edge.

"Not that I am not glad for our sakes and health, but what is Magnificent waiting for? Grumm never waited this long to attack us"

Both Sydney and Z glared at Bridge.

"Don't jinx us, Bridgy. Anyway I am, for one, glad and in no hurry to face those… whatevers, that Z and I got hurt by."

"Crum-bits, Syd"

"Whatever, they were, I also am not eager to face them. They were also easier on you and Sky than they were on Syd or me. Anyway, Bridge, you and I have patrol."

Both Bridge and Z got up to leave as a tired Sky walked in. They nodded to him as they passed each other. He was just getting off a shift, on watch in the Command Central. Syd looked up at Sky when he sat down next to her.

"Hey, how was your shift?"

"Fine, no action which is good, we got a new cadet today, and he acted very odd."

"Odd? Like Bridge and Boom odd or worse?"

"Not sure yet, but Cruger thought he was kind of strange too."

"I am sure that he is fine and we are just all so on edge that we want something to be wrong"

"Yeah, you are probably right"

"Nothing else new, besides some cadets finding some purple goo like Rhynxes"

"Really?"

"Yup"

While they had been talking, Sky had removed his duty uniform jacket and Syd snuggled into him and closed the book that she had been reading. Sky picked up his book that he had left on the coffee table before he left for his shift. Within minutes, Syd had fallen asleep. Another few moments later, Cruger walked in to find the red ranger reading and the pink ranger fast asleep. Cruger walked over to the couch and Sky began to try and move to salute him, but Cruger motioned him to stop.

"Cadet, don't bother moving, since I would not want to wake Sydney. I read your report over the activity of this morning and saw some activity that is much like what is going on now. Now both Bridge and Z found more goo, they found the purple, but just a few moments ago, they found teal colored goo. Did the cadet that found the goo mention any of the teal color goo to you?"

"No, sir, they didn't"

Just then they were interrupted by the ring of the phone.

"Sir, could you get that, it is next to you and I would like Sydney to continue to sleep"

"Sure, hello"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Please identify yourself. You have reached the SPD Base"

There was still no answer, so he hung up"

"Who was it?"

"Nobody was there"

Then the phone began to ring again.

"SPD Base"

"The Oozes will return"

"Who is this?"

There was no response that time. Then Cruger put down the phone.

"Sir, who was it that time?"

"I don't know, but I don't like what they had to say"

"Which was what?"

A/N: Yes, someone we all remember will make a return, but why did the voice say oozes? Who is leaving behind the teal ooze? Will this new cadet play a role in what has been happening? Who was the voice on the phone? Will Cruger tell Sky about what the voice said? Find out next time in Trouble in SPD. Please R&R as always and don't forget the other stories For Good and Just a Dream and the Newest Story, I'm Not That Girl.


End file.
